W
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Class Q is sent by DDS to Futo City to look into a series of killings on police officers investigating warehouses used by some crime groups, and they found a pair of strange belts and USB flash disks which appeared at the scene. Feat. KAMEN RIDER DOUBLE
1. A New Beginning

**W**

Okay…I know what you're thinking…I'm still in the midst of writing Parasite Eve: Resonance Till Evolution, and yet I'm uploading a new fic…well, something popped into my head while I was writing 8 of the last remaining 20 chapters, and it was simply a coincidence that I got inspired to write something while awaiting for September, where I'll be uploading chapter 118 of Parasite Eve. This will be quite a challenge and I know you'll find it farfetched after reading the summary, so allow me to clear things up to you.

This fic is inspired by the following:

The 1993 Sam Raimi film, **Army Of Darkness**

- I happened to watch this a few months ago on cable TV and it was one of my favorite movies which starred Bruce Campbell. One of the memorable scenes I remembered is the windmill scene where Ash Williams battles with his doppelganger and ended up merging together in one body which later spawned another head. Though "good Ash" managed to rid his evil counterpart, II kept that thought in case I might do a fic with similar theme.

Firestorm

- This DC Comics superhero is another source of inspiration and is one of two elements that led me to come up with this fic. When I was watching cable TV last Sunday I came across a channel called "Boomerang", and at that time (about 9 PM) I saw "**Superfriends**" which featured Firestorm. Immediately I went to **wikipedia** and there I learned that this character consists of two persons merging into one being. Ron Raymond, an American Teenager, and Martin Stein, a scientist, were figured in a nuclear accident which led them to become this superhero. I find it something thrilling and decided to try it out.

Kamen Rider Double

- The recent accidental fact that I discovered. While surfing the wikipedia page, a thought hit me and I decided to type "w" and searched it. After typing "w disambiguation", it led me to a list of uses and meanings of w, and there I saw the name on the list of "other uses". After clicking it there I saw what "Double" is about and though that show has yet to be aired in Japan (it is said to premiere on September 6), I got the drift of it after reading the initial summary of that show and checking the preview trailer on **youtube**.

- Coincidentally, that upcoming show's story focuses on a detective and a mysterious partner using technological means to become that hero, and hence I can relate and decided to try it here. I might pull it off and could make it somewhat exciting and enjoyable for you readers to read this.

Like in my previous fic, Decade, W will be quite short in terms of chapters, as this is just an experimental fic, since I decided to give you DSQ fans something to distract while awaiting for the remaining chapters of Parasite Eve, which is up on September, so I hope you'll like this one.

By the way, this fic is going to be an original one, hence this will bear no resemblance to my other fics, and thus, no other sections will be shown here. Only Q and A.

-

Renjou house, Tokyo. It was a typical Monday and as usual, it was a lively morning as twin brothers Kyuu and Kyo doing the usual. Kyuu would do something to tick off his younger twin brother and Kyo would usually grab some object to pummel his elder twin, and Ryu had to play peacekeeper to keep the two siblings from "killing" each other. With 40 % success rate, as the Class Q leader emerged with bruises and lumps while Kyo, who was recently inducted to Class Q, would continue screaming at him for the remarks.

"YOU KNOW…I WONDER WHY I HAVE A HENTAI FOR A BROTHER…"

"Come on…I was just joking…I know you love Yukihira so much…"

"WE'RE JUST FRIENDS!!!!"

"And soon-to-be girlfriend…"

"DON'T PUSH ME…"

"If you just ask…I'll lend you my supply of condoms…I always have stock with me when Meg and I do the lovey-dovey on bed…"

"DON'T YOU FUCKING PUSH ME, NII-SAN…"

"Come on…they'll fit you just right…unless you're birdie's too small to fit…"

"RRRRAAAAGGGGHHHH!!!! YOU HENTAI!!!!! I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!"

Again Kyo broke free and went after his elder twin brother, and the Class Q leader make a break and ran down the stairs, but the younger Renjou jumped down and pinned his elder twin brother down and began beating the crap out of him, and the blue-haired bishounen again had to pry the brothers apart, and managed to succeed. The matriarch came and sighed at seeing her two sons always acting like squabbling boys fighting over something so trivial. She was glad that Ryu is here to live with them, as she herself couldn't handle separating the two boys by herself.

"Seriously…why can't you two behave just for once? You're doing this for almost everyday. Our neighbors are now wondering if you two are getting abused or something…"

"It was nii-san who started it! He's acting like a hentai!"

"I'm not!"

"Oh yeah??!!! Like when you and Megu always FUCK on my bed every night??!! You're even encouraging me to FUCK with some girl…and now you're endorsing me with your "plastic balloon"…and just now you're saying that I'm too small to fit in…"

"It's Yukihira-san we're talking about…she's pretty, cute, smart…and quite hot-headed like you. You two make a good couple…"

Kyo blushed and couldn't hide the fact that he has fallen for her, but got a respite as Kyuu pulled down his pajama pants to reveal his birdie and though it wasn't small, Kyuu told the rest that he is. That pissed him off and the pounding resumes.

"RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!! HENTAI! KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF!!!! TAKE THAT…AND THAT….AND THAT….YOU HENTAI!!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU EXPOSED ME TO PUBLIC!!!!!!! AND MY BIRDIE'S NOT SMALL!!!!!"

BLAG! KA-BLAG! SPLAG! KA-SPLAG!!!

"AAAIIIEEE!!! HELP! MOM! RYU!!! Kyo's going to rip my birdie away!!!!!"

As Ryu and Mrs. Renjou are trying to pry the to brothers apart, the TV, which was opened an hour ago, as Mrs. Renjou always look out for morning news, began to air a news flash that caught everyone's attention, and all are focused on the set to see what news it could show.

"_We interrupt your regular program for this breaking news…at a warehouse in the city of Futo, about 50 policemen are found dead…all mutilated and are believed to have been killed for about two to three days ago…it was shocking and surprising that the police force are there to investigate on a crime syndicate acting on a tip, and it took another police station from East Futo to check it out after learning that their West counterpart had not reported since yesterday morning…according to the forensic expert at the scene…all victims were mutilated to death…scratches, slashes…all suggested that they were killed by what is believed to be a group of slashers…so far no clues or the murder weapons are found at the scene…and the warehouse seemed to be empty…and all of the police's weapons are gone…suggesting that they were stolen…_"

Ryu and the Renjou brothers glanced at each other, seeing this as a serious case and no doubt Principal Dan would take interest in this case, knowing that they're bound to find something dangerous to investigate. They immediately dressed up and went to DDS after taking their breakfast. As the three boys left, Mrs. Renjou couldn't help but worry, seeing that they're bound to investigate that case and feared for their safety.

"_Satoru…please look after our sons and Ryu…protect them…_"

**_To Be Continued…_**

Sorry for the rather short chapter. I'll make up for it in the next chapter. They'll be longer I promise, and I might add more chapters depending on the reception it gets.

**_Preview:_**

Kyuu and Kyo goes to Futo at Principal Dan's recommendation to investigate the warehouse murders and got their very first clue in their investigation, and encounters some obstacles in further progressing their investigation. The Renjou brothers realized first hand that this is not going to be an easy case to crack.

And along the way they'll be encountering another detective who is not from DDS.


	2. Hostage Crisis

**W**

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed ""W", and I'm glad with the results, and now I'm inspired to write down the next chapters. Here Class Q gets their first assignment and are heading to Futo, which is located at southern part of Itō, Shizuoka Prefecture, Japan. There they'll meet up with two detectives there who happen to be investigating the same case.

-

At Dan Detective School, Class Q is standing outside the conference room awaiting for Principal Dan to call them. All six members are wondering what case they'll be assigned on, though Ryu and the Renjou brothers have a pretty good idea on what to expect, having watched the newsflash about the deaths of the policemen at Futo. Still they have no idea yet so they wisely choose to remain mum on the matter.

Being the newest addition to Class Q, Kyo appeared to be the least experienced since this will technically his first crack in a case. But his street-smart attitude, as well as being a part-time transporter (think **Get Backers**), his talent would be useful in Class Q's future cases. Although this is going to be a big test since Kyo will be doing detective work which is outside his usual operations for the first time. Kyuu promised to assist him all the away.

Since learning his true parentage last year after meeting with Kyuu and Ryu, in which he was, at that time, involved in a transporting operation that paired him with then-allies Kurudo Akabane (aka Dr. Jackal) and Maguruma Gouza (aka Mr. No Brakes), he reluctantly accepted Ryu's invitation and went to the Renjou house, where Mizue (the Renjou matriarch) saw him and revealed to him and Kyuu that they're twin brothers.

It was slowly revealed that Kyo was kidnapped by one of Satoru Renjou's enemies and used him as an emissary-of-sorts to kill Satoru and DDS, along with the Renjou family. With DDS' aid, Kyo fought his "mentor" and sent him to jail, and Kyo now lives with his true family.

Kyo snapped back to reality as the door to the conference room opened and Ms. Katagiri called all of them to come in. inside the conference room, Dan showed to them the footage of the bloody scene at the warehouse at Shizuoka Prefecture. Megumi saw it and turns away, but her photographic memory prevents her from forgetting the gruesome scene. Kinta and Kazuma put up a brave face, Kyuu felt like vomiting, while Ryu and Kyo just stood there looking emotionless. Dan then decided to tell them their upcoming mission.

"I presume you've seen the newsflash on TV earlier. That will be your assignment. You will go to Futo City at Shizuoka to investigate the murders of the policemen who are murdered every time they investigate the various warehouses where a crime scene activity takes place, but for some reason no evidences are found at the murder scene, weapons used among them, and not even a fingerprint of the culprits are found, so I must warn you that this will be very dangerous. You can turn it down if you wish…"

Class Q: "WE ACCEPT, SIR!!!"

Nodding, Dan gave them the signal to go ahead, and Class Q leaves at once. First they all went home to prepare their things as they head for the bus station that will take them to Shizuoka. After some two hours of preparation, they all met up at DDS, and all boarded on Kazuma's limousine and went to the bus station in Tokyo, and are now waiting for the bus to leave as the bus still has to wait half of the seats to be taken.

"Man…why can't we use your limo to take us there…??? You're rich, so you can use your allowance to fill up the gas…"

"And if our would-be culprits find out about my status…we'd be bankrupt in less than 48 hours…"

"Kazuma's right, Kinta…it's better to travel like this…"

"Hey, Megu…after this let's go to this hot springs I found on the brochure…you and me…romantic stuff…just the two of us…"

"Umm…sure…"

"Business first before pleasure, you hentai…"

"Then why don't you invite Yukihira along…"

"DON'T YOU PROVOKE ME…"

Ryu and Kinta stood up to quell off any tension and within 30 minutes the bus was filled up and is leaving Tokyo en route to Futo. As the trip goes on, Kyuu and Megumi, who were sitting on the left side (two seats per side), were kissing while flirting one another, and Kyo had to put up with the two, while Kazuma and Kinta were wrestling over the laptop as Kinta wants to surf porn sites. Ryu was just silent the whole trip while looking at the window to see the landmarks.

As they were nearing Futo after a few hours of travel, the bus came to a stop after a police car stopped in front of them. Class Q were startled by this and when they stood up to see what's in front of them, they saw more police cars parked in front of them, all the cops are outside, redirecting traffic and are pulling out their guns. Recalling the newsflash and what Principal Dan told them, Kyuu and Kyo got an idea what the situation is, so they asked the bus driver to open the door. Though the driver wasn't willing, Kyo told Kinta to handle the rest, soothe eldest member of Class q pulled the lever and the door swung open.

As Kyuu and Kyo departed from the bus, they were blocked by some of the cops, and the Renjou brothers showed their DDS badges, even though the cop in front of them mocked the teens and accusing them of being "fakers". But the police commissioner of Futo was there and saw the DDS badges, knowing that they're genuine, and reprimanded the cop for his behavior and apologized to the two while informing them of the situation at hand.

"We got an anonymous tip that a gang is hiding inside that nearby warehouse, and after hearing about what happened to the officers who were killed when raiding the warehouse a few days ago, we had to get in there without arousing suspicion…and though I know that you're students of the famous Morihiko Dan, we can't put you at risk…"

"Commissioner…we can handle this problem…"

"Leave it to us…we can find a way in…tell you what….loan us a walkie-talkie and we'll buzz you when to come in. That way you can swoop in when the place is clear to attack…"

"But…"

"Is there a way to sneak in…?"

"Well…there's a passageway via the basement behind the warehouse' backside, and so far no one knows about it except for the owner…and so far it hasn't been breached or anything…so I guess the hostage-takers are unaware of it…"

"Okay…that's all we need to know…come on, nii-san…"

As Kyo turn around he was flabbergasted to see his elder twin brother making out with Megumi inside a police car with some officers enjoying the show, so out of irritation he smashed his fist through the window and "dragged" him out, with his pants down and his brief displaying a HUGE bulge, while Megumi arranged herself and her clothes.

Kyuu: "WWWAAAHHH!!! Let me zip my pants! My birdie's almost exposed!"

Kyo: "YOU STUPID HENTAI!!! LEARN TO CONTROL YOURSELF! YOU'RE TURNING THIS HOSTAGE SITUATION INTO A LIVE SHOW!!! IF KAZUMA SEES YOU LIKE THIS HE'LL MAKE A PORNOGRAPHIC MOVIE WITHOUT YOU KNOWING!!!!"

Kyuu: "You're just jealous! If you want, I'll let you loan Meg and after this you two can make-out…just make sure Yukihira doesn't caught you in the act…"

Megumi: "KYUU…!!!!"

KA-SPLAG!!!!

Kyo whacked Kyuu on the head so hard that the Class Q leader was momentarily knocked out, and so he had to carry him on his back as the two brothers sneak towards the warehouse via the basement located behind the warehouse, and while sneaking in, they noted that the door is still locked, so Kyuu and Kyo quietly picked the lock and got in. As they make their way in, the two brothers split up to avoid detection. Going to the east wing, Kyuu snoops around and managed to get a fix on the current situation.

There are about four armed hostage-takers, all dressed like yakuza gangsters, holding about five warehouse employees hostage. He opened his mobile phone and took a picture, then sends it to Kazuma, who has his mobile phone attached to his laptop, and within three minutes the police and the remaining Class Q members are now formulating a plan to make their way in.

Meanwhile, Kyo was wandering around on the west wing, seeing that there are about seven hostage takers, all dressed like gangsters belonging to Al Capone. He sweat-dropped at what he just saw after receiving a text message from Kyuu, which was shown him his findings.

"_The fuck…are the culprits her in Futo gone retro…??? 1930's I hope they didn't acquire a time machine or something…though I wonder if they're the ones…if they are…how did they carry out the murders of the policemen we saw back at DDS???_"

At that moment the younger Renjou seem to stepped on something and looked down realizing that he unknowingly knocked down a crate which houses a box. Picking it up and opening the paper, he finds what appeared to be a pair of strange devices. One is a USB memory stick that is the size of a car key, while the other is what appeared to be USB hub, which is big as a belt buckle, baffling Kyo as it vaguely resembled a metallic, small binocular, but is shaped like the letter "W" which is colored red.

At that moment, another person appeared all of the sudden, kneeling beside Kyo, and spoke to him while covering the DDS student's lips to prevent him from shrieking out in surprise.

"Kids shouldn't be here at a time like this. Don't you realize that this is a hostage crisis? You should know that the police are outside trying to end the siege. If the crooks there see you, you'll be added to their list of hostage. So better stay hidden while I find a way to provide an opening for the police to swoop in."

After regaining his composure, the mysterious man released the DDS student, and as Kyo glanced at the man, he appeared to be in his early 20's, wearing a yellow-and white, striped shirt, a sleeveless trench coat, his hair a bit long (his bangs reaching slightly below his eyebrows), and vaguely resembling a nerd-like personality, as he seem to be a bit computer-literate.

At the other side of the warehouse, Kyuu happened to bump into someone, as the mysterious person also happened to be in his early 20's but this one appeared to be quite mysterious. After seeing his DDS badge, he told Kyuu that he is a self-dubbed "half-boiled detective" who dresses in the style from the 1970s, and that he works as a detective in the city of Fūto, intending to solve the mysterious deaths of the police here and will find the root cause of the murders.

"Dan Detective School, huh? Let's see if your skills are up to par with mine…and maybe we can work together to solve this situation…assuming that a clue is found and if the culprit is among the hostage takers. But until then…stay out of my way…"

"If you're telling me that I don't have what it takes to be a detective, then butt out. Me and my friends are here to find out what caused their deaths…so don't lecture me around on who's the better detective. Do your job…I do mine."

"Fine…so what's your name?"

"Kyuu Renjou."

"Shotaro Hidari. Let's split up and try to get those creeps to lower their guards…"

"Okay…"

After shaking hands the two detectives went separate ways to find a way to stall the hostage-takers to enable the police to swoop inside the warehouse without provoking gunfire.

Meanwhile the other man, who identified himself on as Phillip, began to work with Kyo in calculating a way to make the hostage-takers in lowering their guards, and the Class Q member is surprised to see that Philiip acts and thinks like a supercomputer, and to his surprise, the plan is set in motion.

"_If Kazuma were here…I bet these two would get along…_"

After quickly sending their text messages to Shotaro and Kyuu via their mobile phones, Phillip and Kyo began their plans on making their moves, but then paused as one of the hostage-takers came to his cohorts carrying a pushcart with a huge crate, and then opened it.

"This is it, guys…the shipment we were told…"

After opening it, they all got into a verbal fight upon seeing the goods, slightly baffling the four detectives but also seeing a chance to make their moves, as Phillip secretly got the hostages' attentions and told them to quietly move while the hostage-takers were preoccupied over something.

"Huh??? USB flashdisks and memory sticks??? What the hell is this????"

"Our contact says he's on his way here to show us how these works…"

"Hey…we caused this to make money…heck, I don't even have a laptop…"

"Are you sure you weren't fooled???"

At that moment, Kyo took out some papers and lit them up, causing smoke to appear to the north side and this caused the sprinklers to go off automatically, dousing the hostage takers with water, and in the confusion they forgot to look at the hostages, and the younger Renjou took out a stun gun and fired at the hostage-takers, electrocuting them, but the voltage was low and it only knocked them out.

At the east wing, Kyuu and Shotaro easily overwhelmed the remaining hostage-takers and are disabled, and then signaled the police to come in. Within a few seconds the crisis is now declared over, but as the crooks are being taken away, Kyuu and Shotaro interrogated one of them and asked what they are doing here and why the hostage crisis.

"We we're told that we'll be getting something big…and at the exact time, which is eight minutes ago, the "package" came, and we expected money but instead, we got flashdisks and memory sticks. Our supposed contact said that he'll be here to tell us what to do with these, but since you screwed things up, he probably left before coming here."

As the police are taking the crooks away, the police commissioner thanked Shotaro and Phillip, while thanking Class Q for their help. At the west wing, Kyuu, Kuyo and Kazuma are examining the memory sticks and the USB flashdisks which Kyuu took some and have them placed to Kazuma's laptop, but for some reason they appeared to function like ordinary flashdisks, with nothing on it. The three boys were baffled and wondered why the crooks went all the trouble only to get "useless items", but Kyo was tempted to have the memory stick he got to examine it but decided to hold on to it until they get to Futo City, and they all went separate ways. Class Q boarded the bus and traffic flow was restored and the teens are on their way to Futo. Shotaro and Phillip glanced at the teens before taking their leave as well.

Shotaro: "What do you think of those kids?"

Phillip: "Identical twin brothers. The one with the yellow front hair is serious-minded. The other, looked like a hentai. I could smell a girl's cologne on him. Nevertheless, they act like detectives. No doubt we'll meet them later on. I have a feeling we might end up working with them again, as I deduced that they are sent here to investigate the deaths of the policemen who were murdered at the warehouse a few days ago…"

**_To Be Continued…_**

Hope you like this chapter, and this has to be my first crack in doing a detective story, though it'll shift to action in later chapters. Although I said that this fic will be brief, I might make it longer depending on reader reactions and reviews. So far the reaction's good, so I'll do my best to make it good…

**_Preview:_**

After being debriefed on what happened to the murdered cops, Class Q goes to several warehouses where a murder might take place there, while Kyuu gets to examine the devices that Kyo found, with Kazuma checking it out as well.

Oh, Kyuu will also find a device similar to the one Kyo saw, and this will add more depth to the mystery…


	3. First Arrival In Futo

**W**

And now…some surprise. As stated two chapters ago, I said that there won't be any other sections appearing here apart from Class A, but now there'll be some changes, as a lot of ideas popped into my head after reading a manga on the online manga site, **www()onemanga()com**, and there it gave me countless ideas on what to add in future chapters of this fic.

I'll be introducing a new section here which came from another manga, called "Bloody Monday", and after reading about 30 chapters, I decided to have the characters added here to help me in making the story, and this inspired me to do this. Still, Kyuu will be the main star here.

Right now I decided to add a little filler as I'm still working out on some adjustments to introduce the bad guys, so for now enjoy a little laughter here as I'll be putting some cameo appearances on certain characters appearing from my other fanfics.

-

Futo City. Class Q have finally arrived at the bus station in Shizuoka Prefecture, and from there they took out a map of Futo which was given to them by the police chief whom class Q met an hour ago during the warehouse siege. As they all glanced at the map, one by one they discussed on where to go first, but things get a bit complicated as some wanted to do a window-shopping while others are intending to see the mayor to get info on the policemen's deaths.

Kyuu: "Meg…how about you and I go on a date?"

Megumi (blushing): "Umm…sure…"

Kinta: "Wow…so many chicks! I'm going to do my usual thing…"

Kazuma: "Come on…we're here to investigate the cops' mysterious deaths…not loitering around…be serious…or Principal Dan would scold us if we slack off…"

Ryu: "Kazuma's right…you guys can't just do whatever you want…so we'd better…"

However, their urgings were ignored, as Kyuu and Megumi started to kiss passionately while Kinta began leering at attractive college girls passing, and Kyo became pissed at this and took Kazuma's laptop and banged it on their heads…LITERALLY.

KA-BLAG!

KA-BLAG!

KA-BLAG!

Kazuma: "MY LAPTOP!!!!"

Kyuu: "Ow!"

Kinta : "Ouch! My head!!"

Kyo: "YOU'D BETTER SHAPE UP OR THE NEXT ONE WILL GIVE MORE THAN JUST LUMPS…I'LL GO AS AFAR AS USING A SLEDGEHAMMER IF YOU DON'T KNOCK IT OFF!!!!!"

The three DDS students sagged and began to shape up and went back to their usual…work on the case. As the six detective students glanced at the map, they glanced at the sight in front of them. It was very good sight to behold, as the place is a combination of a business district and a suburbs, it looked very peaceful and it was packed with mall-goers all over the place. With so many people and buildings, finding the police headquarters would be a bit difficult despite holding the map. They decided to ask anyone there for directions and were given one, so they no know where to go next, and off they go.

-

Elsewhere in Futo City, another group of teenagers are making rounds, exploring the city. All appeared to be in junior high school, and yet despite their seemingly young age, they all seem to act quite mature. And though they all attend in a junior high school, they were recently been inducted to Dan Detective School, having passed the entrance exam. Despite being honorary members of an elite and secret organization, "Third-I", their lives remain pretty normal after recently stopping an international organization from unleashing a powerful virus in Tokyo Japan, and things look quite good for this group of teens. They are:

- Fujimaru Takagi

- Otoya Kijou

- Aoi Asada

Despite having difficulties in passing through the various tests, these teens passed and are drafted to Class B, and though they have yet to receive an assignment where they must solve a crime via mysteries, they wouldn't mind waiting, and right now they are taking things slowly. As they were passing within the business district, they were quite awed by the city's appearance and are wondering what to do now since this is their spare time.

Indeed, this is a good start for them after defeating a ruthless cult who were about to unleash a powerful and fatal virus in japan, and their efforts cost the lives of their friend, Hide Tachikawa and his family.

Fujimaru: "Wow…nice place…and nice shops…I'm going to buy myself a new laptop…my old one's wrecked due to those terrorists…especially that Maya Orihara…"

Aoi: "Geez…you're such a junkie…"

Fuijimaru: "Relax, Aoi…he really needed one considering what we went through recently…"

Otoya: "We'd better be ready…Morihiko Dan says we might encounter anything that is crime-related…and if do encounter one, we'll be on the job…"

Fujimaru…I wonder why we enrolled at DDS…?

Otoya: "Your dad and Director Kirishima recommended it…it says it'll boost our abilities since we just aided Third-I in stopping the terrorists…and I say this is a good opportunity to…"

Aoi: "Guys…look…"

Class B looked up at where Hide pointed, and they were surprised to see what appeared to be a huge building that has a head of a dragon atop the center of the district, which is also attached to a skyscraper. Aside from the dragon's head, its body resembles a huge palace, and they wondered who would build such a strange building in the heart of this district.

Likewise, Class Q also noticed this as they are still making their way though the police station and wondered what else they would find, and as they passed by they saw street performers doing a band concert. Kyuu blinked his eyes seeing four persons in a suit of armors, all resembling a group of **Oni**. One wields a pair of huge taiko, another holding a trumpet, and the other two playing electric guitars, and pedestrians liked their performance and threw coins and paper money at a box where the money are placed.

Kyuu: "Armored Oni?"

Ryu: "They're just street performers trying to make a living by doing musicals or something…"

Class Q decided to pause for a while to watch the four Oni ding their concerts, as with the other passer-bys as they were attracted by their musical tunes.

-

At the other side of the district, Class B sat down by the bench outside McDonalds as they took a snack and while eating Fujimaru arrived after purchasing a brand new laptop, and like a junkie that he was, Fujimaru excitedly opened the laptop as he intended to open the web as if he couldn't wait for it to read the manual.

Aoi: "Geez…couldn't you wait???"

Fujimaru: "You know I can't…"

Aoi: "I bet you're going to open a porn site…"

Fujimaru: "I you want, you can surf with me…"

Aoi: "IN YOUR DREAMS, YOU HENTAI!!!"

SLAP!!!!

Aoi slapped her schoolmate hard because of that remark, and the rest looks on with amusement, teasing them they'll end up together as a couple, much to the pair's denial, but after opening the webpage, light shone and as the five teens look on, a Digimon jumps out. It was Gotsumon and he began running around the streets, hitting pedestrians with his club and went left towards an alley. Class B blinked their eyes and glanced at the laptop, much to Fujimaru's surprise.

Fujimaru: "I think…that must be the Digimon's world…"

Otoya: "Must be…"

Fujimaru: "Cool…a real-life Digimon…right in front of me…"

After about 25 seconds, Gotsumon came back…terrified, and jumped over Fujjmaru's head before jumping towards the laptop and went back to the Digimon world.

Fujimaru; "Ow! Watch my head, you little critter!"

As Gotsumon re-entered the Digimon world, a person came running and stood in front of the laptop, which Otoya notice. The man appeared to be in his early 20's, semi-long hair, and has the ID of ORE Journal attached on his jacket. Class B then saw the man took out what appeared to be a card deck case and placed it in front of the laptop screen, where a metallic belt appeared and attached itself on the person's waist. Then the man raised his right arm to the left and shouts "henshin", and slips the deck onto the belt sideways, and the man is encased in a red-and gray armor. His left forearm has a dragon's head attached, and they noticed the symbol engraved on the card deck, which resembles the Zodiac sign "**Gemini**". The armored person then jumps through the laptop, and went after the Digimon.

Aoi: "What do you thinks is going on…?"

Fujimaru: "Don't know…but it's worth the try to hack into it and see what a Digimon world is like and…yeah…that woud be very interesting…I hacked to several secured system that even includes Third-I…so this should be a piece of…"

Voice: "The digimon world is a world of its own…tampering it would have die consequences…so if I were you…I wouldn't go that far and do something reckless…"

As the five teens turn around, they saw a man also in his early 20's, wearing a pair of shades, black clothing and a black trench coat. He took out what appeared to be a card deck also and pointed it in front of the laptop screen and another metallic belt appeared, attaching itself to his waist, and did the same motion as the first man who entered the laptop.

"Henshin!"

And a few seconds later, the man is encased in a lack and gray armor, and appeared to look like a simplified knight with a rapier. Then the man's card deck has the Zodiac sign "Sagittarius" engraved and entered the laptop en route to the Digimon world. Class b were dumbfounded as Fujimaru's laptop became a portal between the real world and the Digimon world.

**_To Be Continued…_**

A filler to keep you guys in suspense as this is the first of the story arc where various characters from my other fics make a cameo appearance, and more will show up in the next chapter.

**_Preview:_**

More and more characters from my other fics show up with class Q and B gets dragged in as insanity ensues…literally.


	4. Mayhem In Futo part 1

**W**

This is the continuation of last chapter in the "cameo" arc, as more of my "characters" from my previous fics show up and caused a lot of "mayhem" in Futo City, where Class Q and B get caught in this humorous situation which will no doubt tickle your funny bones, but alas, I'm going to show at least three of them here as I continue on with the story. So buckle up as the trouble commences and wild trouble starts here.

Rest assured that the plot will soon follow, so bear with me on this little "filler".

- - -

_**Disclaimer:**_

Detective School Q is owned by TBS

Kamen Rider Double is owned by Ishimori Productions

Bloody Monday is owned by Ryuumon Ryou

- - -

In the heart of the city of Futo, there appeared to be a huge castle attached to the skyscraper just in the cetner of the city, which many people assumed that it was just a design and did not think that there are inhabitants there, but what they didn't know is that there those living inside. The scene shifts inside the castle, and you could see two teenagers in a suit of armor. One resembles a crimson knight with a vague appearance of a bat, and the other in an armor resembling a paladin in black and white suit with white armored paddings and chest armor. The two are cousins with the the crimson armored one was identified as Kiva and the other as IXA. Kiva was a prince from a foreign country who was forced to reside here dueto a civil war, but as that civil war is nearly ended, his mother, the queen, is making preparations to get the United Nation to aid them in restoring democracy to their native country.

Kiva: "Cousin…my mother said you can't go outside like that…"

IXA: "But I can't sit around doing nothing…besides…who would stop and notice me? I'm off!"

IXA ran off despite Kiva's urging to stay calm and now he was forced to go outside in his armor since his mother reminded him that he cannot show himself in his civilian guise until the time is right. As he reached the exit, he real;ized that his cousin had gotten a headstart and now he has to go after him through the crowd. He also realized that he'll attract a lot of attention but it cannot be helped.

- - -

At a popular photo studio, three teenagers emerged, two girls and a boy. The boy is aged 17, as well as the other two girls. One is long-haired and colored black, holding a video-cam while the other is semi-short-haired, brown colored and is very cute. She is wearing a witch costume which she finds it embarassing as she is being filmed by the other girl.

Girl 1: "Tomoyo…can't I go back inside and take this of???"

Girl 2: "Not yet…I'm still shooting it , and I'm sure he won't mind. Right, Syaoran…?"

Boy: "Please…"

It was then that IXA arrived and saw the three teens, and he mistook the girl for a real witch, and began to brandish his weapon, much to her fright, and she tried to defend herself with words, but IXA foolishly ignored her pleas and proceeded to make his move, much to the other two teens' confusion at the scene, unaware of IXA'a intentions.

"You…you're a witch! Witch… return that life you took to God!"

"Eh…???"

"You heard me… return that life you took to God!"

"What are you saying???"

"Last chance… return that life you took to God!"

"I don't know what you're saying!"

Losing his cool…and patience, IXA then activated his weapon, the IXA Knuckle and became the Broken Fang with the use of the Knuckle Fuestle, where the Ixa Knuckle charges up and releases a spreading burst of heat energy on the target. The energy blast struck the girl, Sakura, but due to a malfunction, she was unharmed, but her witch costume was reduced to ashes, and she is clad only in her bra and panties, and she started to cry.

Boy: "What the heck did you do that for???"

Ixa: "Eh??? She's not a witch???"

Boy: "Blast you…you made her cry! Now I'll get you!!!"

The boy, named Syaoran, places ahis hands over his waist and a belt appeared, and slowly waves his right arm from left to right while his left hand is staioned at the left side of his belt line, and then his right hand went to the left side of his hip and clasp hands. Then he is encased in a black suit with red armor, his helmet resembling a stag beetle. Ixa was surprised by this and tries to use the Broken Fang, but it it did not work.

"Now…you will feel the fury of Kuuga!"

"Wait…let's talk this over…I'm sure God would let this pass by…"

"Cho Henshin!"

Syaoran, who is now Kuuga, changed the color of his armor, becoming blue and is armed with pole, and started to chase after Ixa, who bolted away, passing through the crowd, attracting attention. Kuuga took care not to hit any of the crowd, leaving Sakura crying as Tomoyo gave her a towel to cover her modesty, as a crowd of boys looks on at her.

Kiva had just arrived and saw Ixa running for his life and caught him just in the nick of time. He grabbed his cousin and demanded an explanation for his running away.

"What did you do this time???"

"A monster is after me!"

"Come on…you're in your armor and yet you run away???"

At this point Kuuga arrived and is ready to attack with his pole but Ixa got an idea on how to bail out safely as he glances at his cousin.

"Wait…it was his idea!"

"What??!! Ixa!!!"

"Speak up…"

"He threatened to kill me unless I took a panty and give it to him…"

"Ixa…what are you…"

"You pervert!"

Kiva started to run for his life as Kuuga took his anger at Kiva and the two ran off to another direction. As Ixa was about to leave, he saw the four performers in an Oni suit performing and decided to go at them.

- - -

As Class Q was watching the performance, they threw Yen coins at the box near the Oni's feet which serves as their donation box, and before their performance was about to end, Ixa showed up, mistook them for real demons, much to the quartet's confusion.

"You…you're demons! I'll stop you from harming the good public! Return the Life you took form God!!!"

The four persons in Oni suits glanced at each other, wondering who Ixa is and why is he speaking such nonsense, and mistook him for a whacko.

"Hey Zanki…Todoroki…who's that guy?"

"Don't know, Hibiki…"

"Ibuki…what about you…?"

"Never seen him before…"

Ixa ignored their "feigned" innocence and blasted them with the Broken Fang weapon, and it worked this time, hitting them but it only scratched them, and destroyed their "donation" box.

"OUR DONATION BOX!!!!"

"Eh???!!! You still stand??? Very well…I'll make you return the lives you took from…"

"RRRRAAAAGGGGHHHH!!!! ZANKI, IBUKI, TODOROKI…GET HIM!!!!"

The four Oni jumped down from the stage and began pummeling Ixa with their weapons. Hibiki pounded with his taiko, Zanki and Todoroki whacked Ixa with their electric guitars while Ibuki blew his trumpet on Ixa's helmet, hurting his ears. Ixa managed to break free and fled in fear, as the four Oni gives chase, intending to get even for destroying their earnings. Class Q glanced at the scene in utter confusion, and wondered if Futo is really a peaceful city in Shizuoka.

"Uh…guys, should we go after them?"

"No, Kyuu…leave them…it's the police's job this time…we'd better go and find the police station where we'll be meeting someone who might help us give clues on the warehouse murders…."

"Guys…we got it…I managed to locate the police station…Megumi…try memorizing this scene on my laptop so we can get there should we get lost in the city…"

"Got it."

And so Class Q left the area which is now getting chaotic as Ixa is being chased by four Oni who disrupted their musical number, while Kive is being chased by Kuuga thinking he is the one who attacked Sakura.

- - -

Meanwhile, Class B had just saw the two Zodiac-armored men emerging from the laptop after Gotsumon was apprehended, and they took their leave. Fujimaru glanced at the laptop screen and realized that the portal to the Digimon world was closed, much to his dismay.

"Aww…I wanted to hack in to that world…"

"Don't, Fujimaru…you'll get sucked in and won't come back…"

"Don't be a killjoy, Otoya…"

"Knock it off, Takagi…"

"Aoi…can I see your panties…"

SLAP!!!

"Ow!"

As the three teens are having fun, the two detectives who aided Class Q are there, and noticed the commotion in their city, seeing that these are the things to come their way.

"Hey, Phillip…you think this is just a sign of things to come…?"

After closing his eyes for a minute, he gives out his reply.

"No doubt about it…two sections from Dan Detective School will be involved in this very case…perhaps it's wise that we work with them for now…"

"Fine…"

The two private detectives took their leave, and passed by a mannequin shop which displays three mannequins in insect-like armors, with their belts having three Greek letters engraved: Phi's Chi, and Delta symbols on each belt buckles resembling cellphones. The scene shifts towards the mannequins as a tag is attached with their names: FAIZ, KAIXA, DELTA.

**_To Be Continued…_**

In case you're wondering, the characters who appeared as "cameo" are from the fics that I've written previously. Here they are in order for you to know which fic they appeared:

Kuuga – **Decade** (Detective School Q); New Hero, New Legend (crossover: Tsubasa Chronicles & Kamen Rider)

Kiva – **Decade** (Detective School Q)

Faiz, Kaixa, Delta – **Rise of The Orphenochs** (Detective School Q)

Sagittarius, Gemini – **Koudoutai** (Detective School Q)

**_Preview: _**

The "cameo" arc will end, and Class Q will officially begin their investigation on the warehouse murders, while Class B gets embroiled in this case as well after one of them discovers a box full of flashdisks and another mysterious device.


	5. Mayhem In Futo part 2

**W**

Part 2 of the "cameo" arc ends here, as Class Q and B gets dragged in on the insanity caused by Ixa, and more and more characters from my previous fics show up and try to take over this chapter, but it'll take one woman to restore order.

- - -

_**Disclaimer:**_

Detective School Q is owned by TBS

Kamen Rider Double is owned by Ishimori Productions

Bloody Monday is owned by Ryuumon Ryou

- - -

As Class Q are in the process of navigating their way through the heart of Futo, they had to rely on Kazuma's laptop in order to get to the police station to meet up with the people to give them clues that would help investigate the murders, unaware that the chaos is just 10 steps behind them. Kinta could hear it and urged the rest to seek cover lest they get dragged into their mess. 65 seconds later, Ixa was running like a scared cat as the four persons in Oni suits are chasing him, and class Q went inside a convenience store to get out of the way.

As the "traffic" passed, they slowly stepped out and were glad that the danger's over.

Kyuu: "Is Futo really that chaotic???"

Ryu: "I suppose…"

Kazuma: "I guess we should take the bus if we are to avoid getting caught…"

- - -

Meanwhile, two soccer players had just alighted from a train they took after leaving Tokyo. The train was rather high-tech-looking, with the name "DEN-LINER" engraved, with the ticket seller calling for more passengers, dressed in a suit of armor who calls himself Den-O, and as soon as they got off, a merchant came and greeted them, and showed them the souvenirs to sell.

"Here, young men…they're the latest from Futo's famous toy lines…Zecters! The one you see are the hottest-selling toys right now…the Beetle and Stag Beetle Zecters…if you by these two…you'll get one free…for only 600 Yen…"

Tsubasa Ozora: "Y 600?"

Kojiro Hyuga: "Hmm…I guess, maybe I can buy one for my siblings when we get back…I'll buy one, mister…what's the free one should I buy those two?"

"A Scorpion Zecter…"

Ryoma Echizen: "I'd like to buy one…"

"Ah…yes…here's one for you…"

As the three teens bought the goods, they left the station and went separate ways, though they were unaware of what's happening at Futo though they are far from the situation. As they glanced at their toys, they asked each other some trivial questions.

Tsubasa: "What will you name your toy?"

Hyuga: "I'll name it…Gatack. What about you?"

Tsubasa: "Kabuto."

Meanwhile, Ryoma was walking away glancing at the Scorpion Zecter toy, and wondered what to do with it.

Ryoma: "Hmm…I guess I'll name it…Sasword…"

- - -

Meanwhile, Class B are still in Futo and are window-shopping when they cane across a cosplay shop and saw four mannequins dressed in armors, each one wearing a suit of armor and has a symbol from the four playing cards.

"Hmm…Spade, Diamonds, Hearts and Clubs…eh? It says: BLADE, GARREN, CHALICE and LEANGLE…what do you think of this…?"

"It's none of our business, Fujimaru…"

"Aw, come on, Otoya…"

At that point, Class Q passed by and both Kyuu and Fujimaru bumped in to each other, dropping their DDS badges, and both sections discovered that they're from DDS, and they started to socialize with each other, but then trouble arises as Ixa, passed by, still being chased by the four Oni. Then Kiva appeared from the other side, being chased by Kuuga.

As Class Q and B slanted against the wall, Kiva and Ixa were trying to avoid getting caught, but they were surrounded. At this point two SWAT vans arrived and the leader of the squad appeared, clad in a blue-and-white armor with the mark "G3-X" engraved, and spoke via the helmet's mouthpiece.

"ALL OF YOU…THIS IS THE POLICE! SURRENDER AND DO NOT MAKE UNNECESSARY MOVES OR WE'LL BE FORCED TO OPEN FIRE! I REPEAT…"

Again Ixa made another presumption as he saw the G3-X user and made another stupid comment, and gesture as he approached him.

"You…you're King Arthur's nemisis…Lancelot…such atrocious armor…return the life you took to God…wait…you seem to resemble Frankenstein's monster…return the life you took to God…or else!"

"Or else what?"

At this point, a woman appeared and whacked Ixa on the head…HARD.

SPLAG!

"Ow! Who dare…Auntie Saya…!"

The woman who whacked Ixa on the head was Saya, Queen of Genovia. She appeared to be in her late 30's, and is not pleased with what's happening. Upon return from Genovia after resolving the crisis, and after returning to Castle Doran, the castle's servants told them the situation and then confronted the chasers, and listened to their reasons.

**Note**: The Saya who appears here is Saya, the main heroine from **BLOOD+**.

Hibiki: "That white-armored creep ruined our donation box! All of our money were burned to a crisp! That's why we were chasing him! He must pay for ruining our street performance!"

Kuuga: "That guy claimed that this Kiva ordered the attack on my girlfriend…and she was almost naked! He even ruined her dress!"

Kiva: "It was a lie! I've never even met her! Ixa acted on his own!"

Saya whacked Ixa again on the head for that and she gave out checks to Kuuga and the four Oni, resolving the issues, while she told the SWAT team and G3-X that she'll deal with Ixa personally. Then the queen, Kiva and Ixa returned to the castle and everyone else went separate ways, and Class Q and B are left.

After being told by Class Q the reason for being here at Futo, Class B decided to tag along so that they might help, seeing that this is a good time to do something while being here, and as they are crossing the street, a truck was cruising fast and almost ran over the eight teens, but dropped at least three strange-looking USB flash disks and another device that Kyuu found, which also resembled the letter "W", which Fujimaru picked it up, and when Kyuu showed it as well, both sections began to wonder what situation they're about to get in to, and wondered if this has any connection to their upcoming investigation.

As the teens left, a 22-year old man was standing there holding pictures of the events that happened minutes ago, counting the pictures he took.

"_After a **decade** of patience…I finally got some worthwhile pictures…now I can show it to the photo shop…for my name is Tsukasa Kadoya…_"

With that, the photographer left and went to a nearby newspaper office to submit his photos and hoped that they'll be picked and would get paid if chosen to be used as the newspaper's front photos.

**_To Be Continued…_**

This ends our two-part "cameo" arc, and sorry if it's quite short, but at least you enjoyed it.

**_Preview:_**

The REAL story begins, as Class Q and B meets up with the police from Futo and are filled in on how the investigators covering the warehouse raid are mysteriously killed, and the two DDS sections begin their search for answers, and danger is fast approaching them.

**_Bonus:_**

In case you're wondering, the characters who appeared as "cameo" are from the fics that I've written previously. Here they are in order for you to know which fic they appeared:

**Kuuga** – Decade (Detective School Q); New Hero, New Legend (crossover: Tsubasa Chronicles & Kamen Rider); Kamen Rider Kuuga

**Kiva** – Decade (Detective School Q); Kamen Rider Kiva

**Faiz, Kaixa, Delta** – Rise of The Orphenochs (Detective School Q); Kamen Rider 555

**Sagittarius, Gemini** – Koudoutai (Detective School Q); Kamen Rider Ryuki

**Blade, Chalice, Garren, Leangle** – Round ZERO: The Four Card Symbols (Detective School Q); Kamen Rider Blade

**G3-X** – Decade (Detective School Q); Kamen Rider Agito

**Den-O** – Decade (Detective School Q); Kamen Rider Den-O

**Kabuto, Gatack, Sasword** – Parasite Eve: Ressonance Till Evolution (Detective School Q); Kamen Rider Kabuto

**Hibiki, Ibuki, Todoroki, Zanki** – Kyuu And The Seven War Demons (Detective School Q); Kamen Rider Hibiki

**Decade** – Decade (Detective School Q); Kamen Rider Decade


	6. First Blood

**W**

Now the investigation commences…and the two DDS sections make separate investigations as they search two warehouses for clues to determine the cause of the murders…though they'll be encountering something unexpected…

- - -

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Detective School Q** is owned by TBS

**Kamen Rider Double** is owned by Ishimori Productions

**Bloody Monday** is owned by Ryuumon Ryou

- - -

Following the incident which the Queen of Genovia arrived and put an end to the hilarious "free-for-all", Class Q and B decided to transverse to the main road en route to the Futo Police Headquarters to meet up with the police commissioner to get a start on how the murders were carried out and why not a single clue is ever found, and not even a fingerprint is left to establish a lead that would lead to the murderers.

Class B were intrigued that according to what Principal Dan told them, and decided to stick around and help Class Q out, seeing that after the "Bloody Monday" incident, they thought that this would be a good refresher after defeating the Kamishima Cult and saved Japan, but once again trouble found its way through the DDS students…and this time Class Q is the target! It was Ixa…cousin of Prince Kiva, and he is eyeing at Ryu!

"You…the child of the demon!"

"Excuse me?"

- - -

**First Blood**

Ryu was calm and cool and softly replied to his accuser, but the accuser wasn't taking the "innocence" lightly, much to Class Q and B's confusions. They glanced at each other as to why the crazy incident managed to reach them and of all people…why Ryu?

"You heard me…those eyes of yours says it all…you're the Blue-haired Devil! Prepare yourself…you return the life you took to God!"

"I have no idea what you're saying…"

"Still defiant to the end…then the paladin of the 21st century will take the devil down…now then…return the life you took to God…or else!"

"Or else what?"

Now Class Q is getting worried, and feared that their friend might get hurt considering what Ixa did to the people he bugged, and what would happen if a single member of their Class gets into trouble, but then someone came and whacked Ixa on the head…HARD.

WHA-PLAG!!!!

As Ixa fell down, the figure who did this approached Ryu and offered his sincere apology, and someone else came, and recognized who it is, much to the teens' surprises.

"Please forgive my nephew…he's watching too much television shows that he's having problems differentiating fantasy and reality…and that what caused the incident earlier…and this time I won't let him out of my sight…"

"Haji…thank you for finding Ixa…I have a hard time disciplining him…"

"It's all right Saya…"

Kyuu blinked his eyes at seeing this and made a discovery which surprised both DDS sections which Haji and Saya confirmed what the teens confirmed.

"Yes…I am the King of Genovia…I am Haji…"

"That's right…my husband managed to get the help of the United Nation…and showed to them that diva was behind the coup and headed the corruption in our parliament, so the United States, the United Kingdom and Japan agreed to send their forces to fight the corrupt forces of Diva, which resulted in her death, and now we are grateful. We decided to stay here for a while to have bilateral talks with your country…"

"I'm not through with you yet, you blue-haired devil! Return the life you took to…"

KA-BLAG!

Saya whacked Ixa again after he got up and now he's knocked out again, and he is being carried out by the royal couple and left. Ryu was quite bemused by the seen while Class Q sighed in relief, while Class B looked on with amusement and the two sections went on ahead with their business, seeing that they've wasted enough time already.

- - -

Elsewhere, at one of Futo City's many warehouses, four men are waiting for someone, having an appointment and wondered why they chose to meet here instead of some place casual that they believe won't arouse suspicion, though the leader of the four had to convince the that this is their best bargain in order to earn money after their subsequent ban from their professions. They used to be a former band known for their sensual songs and other known genre such as rock, ballad and J-rock, but now they are now doing something illegal just to pay off their debts, while their other reasons are personal, they all have one thing in common: MONEY.

Then a voluptuous woman came, carrying a briefcase, and she is long-haired, has a mole on her lower left lip, and is very professional. As she arrived, she was pleased to see her "clients" waiting for her and that their appointment will push through as scheduled, and she hoped that this deal will go well without a hitch. All she expected is no more than a done deal.

"Good day, gentlemen…thank you for coming…and I didn't expect that my clients would be very handsome young men…I suppose that you used to be the famous band… it's a pity that you've become near broke…now you couldn't make deals now that you're blacklisted from all record companies…"

"Look here…we were in such a mess because someone screwed us up…and now that we're ruined…we were kicked out of our homes…and somehow the law is covering them up, and all we wanted now is…"

"…revenge."

The woman smiled seductively as she can use their emotions to manipulate them and she now has an idea on what to do next. And this will surely add a lot of benefits to her advantage and decided to get to the main course.

"And I can help you attain that goal. But first…how much do you have in your briefcase…?"

"Well…this is all we have…so I doubt if this deal would push through…"

Opening his briefcase, the woman looked slightly disappointed that the cash only contained about Y 9,000, and just as she was about to cancel the meeting, her cellphone rang and she moved away from their hearing range and talked to her caller. After some ten minutes she came back, not quite pleased with the discussion but had no choice, though she realized that this would benefit her and her "employers".

"Alright…my employers are willing to accept your requests…and your payments…and as a gesture of goodwill, you'll get to keep them after you do something for us…"

While the three men were a little suspicious of this, the leader and negotiator of the group was willing to listen, and after hearing the details, he persuaded his friends to accept the "assignment", and they finally agreed. Smiling wryly, she accepted the payment and opened the briefcase, and the four men, who were said that they used to be a famous band, stared incredulously at what they're about to receive.

"Huh??"

"What the FUCK…??"

"USB flashdisks????!!!"

"Is this what you meant about helping us get revenge??? Are you trying to screw us up??? We couldn't even afford to buy a laptop!!! Are you for real or what???!!!"

"Fu-fu-fu…this…is the element of surprise…and believe me…you'll like this after I explain the mechanics on how to use it without PCs or laptops…"

"Humor me…"

"Very well…but first…tell me your names…"

"You first…"

"Fine then…**Maya Orihara**."

"Sakuya Ookochi. Former singer."

"Yoshihiko Nagai. Former drummer"

"Kazuto Sakuma. Former bassist guitar."

"Kiryu Atsurou. Former guitarist."

"Thank you…now here's how these work…and how you can use it provided that you…"

- - -

An hour later, the two sections finally arrived at the Futo Police Headquarters (Class Q and B had to scramble looking for Kyuu and Megumi, and found them making out inside a public bathroom for men, luckily no one saw them, except for Kyo, who somehow recognized their voices. Opening the toilet door forcefully showed the couple about to remove their underwear and a pissed off younger Renjou almost "decimated" the lovebirds had Kinta and Ryu intervened. Class B stared wide-eyes seeing how hotheaded Kyo can be, but it was enough to keep Kyuu and Megu in line), and are ready to go in when Ryu told the others to wait as he called Principal Dan to inform him that they met Class B along the way and asked the DDS founder permission to allow Class B to join them in their investigation, which he agreed after a minute of thinking. As the two sections went in, they were greeted by Miko Jinio, senior detective of the Futo Police, and is surprised to see that DDS students turnout to be high school students, but nevertheless welcomed them.

At the conference room, Jinio showed to them the footages of the murders of the policemen investigating the warehouses brutally murdered, as some where bludgeoned, some dismembered and others were burned alive, presumably being used by a flamethrower, and what complicated investigation is that not a single clue, nor a trace of fingerprints are found, and though bullet shells are found, the weapons, both the policemen's and the suspects' are nowhere to be found. The two sections indeed faced a blank wall.

Kazuma and Fujimaru then asked Jinio if they can see the files of the warehouses subjected to investigations, and he allowed them. Despite Kazuma's IT genius level and Fujimaru Takagi's hacker skills, they couldn't find anything that would lead to the possible suspects, mainly due to lack of witnesses. Ryu and otoya glanced at each other, and both got simultaneous ideas on how to get a start.

Ryu: "Senior Detective Jinio…if you don't mind, could you take us to the warehouse where the murder took place? We might find something that would give us leads to who the suspect, or suspects, might be. We might get a breakthrough if we…"

However, some of Jinio's subordinates were rude to the DDS students stated that police works are no place for kids, but Jinio reprimanded them and allowed the two sections to look at the warehouse and off they go. At the warehouse where the murders took place, one of the medical forensics admitted to cleaning the bloodstains found at the scenes due to the reasons of de-contaminating possible infections that might develop into a virus and spread, so the two sections split up and began searching for clues.

Kyuu and Megumi gasped when approaching the first door, where they can see huge bite marks embedded on the wall, and they were baffled at what kind of weapon is used to do such things. Kinta and Ryu searched every nook and cranny for possible fingerprints but found nothing, and class Q realized that this is one case that can't be solved easily. Eve Kazuma was having difficulty as well. They asked Jinio if there are any fingerprints found on the corpses' bodies, which he replied with:

"Nope…nothing, except scratches and puncture wounds, and not even a single fingerprint is found. I was wondering to believe if some supernatural animal is behind this, but I'd be sent to the mental hospital if I brought up such theories to my men and superiors…not to mention it would make me a laughing stock in my department."

Meanwhile, Otoya and Aoi are looking at the other places separately while Fujimaru went to a room where a lot of crates are stored, opening a small crate he saw, he found what appeared to be a red metallic object shaped like the letter "W", and at the tip of the "W" are slots where USB Flashdisks can be slotted in, and this raised his curiosity.

"_Hmm…odd-looking device…maybe this might give us a clue…_"

Checking out the other crates, he found a shipment full of USB flashdisks, and wondered if this is what caused the police force to go in and investigate but ended up getting killed, and so he called the rest of his schoolmates and all are huddled in. everyone are baffled as to what and why a shipment full of flashdisks are stored here, and though opinions on their relevancy on the murder case is questioned, Fujimaru and Ryu gave a possible connection leading to the massacre: smuggling.

But before an oral debate is about to be made, Jinio's radio blared as the dispatcher' voice is heard, surprising everyone inside the warehouse, including the nine DDS students.

"_…I REPEAT…HEAD TO WEST 9 ROAD…THE ROYAL FAMILY OF GENOVIA ARE FOUND DEAD INSIDE A WAREHOUSE…ALL MUTILATED BEYOND RECOGNITION!!! POSSIBLE CULPRITS MAY STILL BE AROUND THE AREA…I REPEAT…HEAD TO I REPEAT…HEAD TO WEST 9 ROAD…THE ROYAL FAMILY OF GENOVIA ARE FOUND DEAD INSIDE A WAREHOUSE…ALL MUTILATED BEYOND RECOGNITION!!! POSSIBLE CULPRITS MAY STILL BE AROUND THE AREA…I REPEAT…_"

Jinio ordered some of his men to stay here and guard the possible clues as he and the DDS students went there to investigate, and thirty minutes later, they arrived and were shocked by the sight of the carnage, as the body parts of Saya and Haji are found (including their heads, heart and livers) in separate areas, and Prince Kiva and Ixa are also found, cut in to several pieces, and the mere sight were enough to cause Megumi and Aoi to look back, while Fujimaru and Kyuu had to brave the gruesome sight while Kinta, Kazuma, Ryu and Otoya started searching the place for any possible leads.

Not far from the warehouse, inside a private car, Maya smiled at the results of the incident seeing that the "test run" was a success, and immediately called her "employer" to report to him what just occur and was told to report back to the "meeting place" after seeing Fujimaru Takagi among the investigators. Through her contact she learned about Dan Detective School, yet she wasn't fazed provided that neither Fujimaru nor Otoya see her. An idea came inside her head as she might get "extra income" should she tell her employers about Fujimaru's hacking skills, and there her employers told her to meet them to discuss their possible deal involving Fujimaru. The car calmly left leaving the investigators baffled.

**_To Be Continued…_**

Class Q and B's first official investigation began…and this resulted in not one, but two cases to solve, and once again remnants of "**Bloody Monday**" will haunt Class B as Maya spotted Takagi, and plots a scheme to get even with the 15-year old hacker from Mishihiro Academy…

Also, four musicians making an appearance here…in case you don't know, they're the main characters from the manga/Anime, "**Kaikan Phrase**". You're wondering why they're being portrayed as being working with Maya the terrorist…you'll soon find out the reasons why…

My apologies go to the fans of **BLOOD +**…I know **Saya** and **Haji** are your favorites…but they'll have to go in order for the plot to continue…

**_Preview:_**

As Class Q and B tries to piece together the puzzle surrounding the Royal Family of Genovia's deaths, a third murder is underway, and more revelations on the "W" device will slowly be shown in detail…

In case your new, parts of this fic is based on the manga Bloody Monday. Believe me, this manga is goo in terms of plot.

If you want to know about this, go to **www(.)onemanga(.)com/bloody_monday**


	7. Advent Of A Dopant

**W**

The investigation intensifies as more victims shared similar fates that befell Saya and Haji, and one of the DDS students get targeted by a syndicate which will be revealed here…as well as what role the so-called USB flash disks play here. Moreover, Kyuu and Fujimaru will get to interact once they found out that they held similar "W" devices.

- - -

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Detective School Q** is owned by TBS

**Kamen Rider Double** is owned by Ishimori Productions

**Bloody Monday** is owned by Ryuumon Ryou

- - -

As Jinio the DDS students arrived at the crime scene thirty minutes later, they were shocked and horrified at the sight of the carnage, as the body parts of Saya and Haji are found (including their heads, heart and livers) in separate areas, and Prince Kiva and Ixa are also found, cut in to several pieces, and the mere sight were enough to cause Megumi and Aoi to look back, while Fujimaru and Kyuu had to brave the gruesome sight while Kinta, Kazuma, Ryu and Otoya started searching the place for any possible leads.

- - -

**Advent Of A Dopant**

Not far from the warehouse, inside a private car, Maya smiled at the results of the incident seeing that the "test run" was a success, and immediately called her "employer" to report to him what just occur and was told to report back to the "meeting place" after seeing Fujimaru Takagi among the investigators. Through her contact she learned about Dan Detective School, yet she wasn't fazed provided that neither Fujimaru nor Otoya see her. An idea came inside her head as she might get "extra income" should she tell her employers about Fujimaru's hacking skills, and there her employers told her to meet them to discuss their possible deal involving Fujimaru. The car calmly left leaving the investigators baffled.

As forensic experts are on their way, the two sections put on their medical masks and gloves, and began to conduct their own forensic investigations and in the course of their investigation, Kinta and Ryu were the most baffled, as the fatal injuries the Royal Family received were somewhat "incredulous" in police standards, and even the official forensic experts, who just arrived, confirmed Class Q's findings: some were stabbed, while others had scratches which talon-possessing animals, like tigers and wolves, over the vital parts of the courses, while Saya and Haji had their bodies "blown away" by an explosive weapon though no traces of any weapons, such as bazooka shells or grenade pins, are found.

"This is unbelievable…you…call every zoo within Futo and asked them if there are any wild animals on the loose…"

Otoya looked around to see if there are any bloodstains left around incase a wild animal did this though he found nothing, and he slowly guessed that this isn't the work of a wild animal since any animal should have its paws stained in blood after killing its victims, and with four persons dead, there should be at least three or four, but since no bloodstains are found, he realized that this is the work of a cold-blooded killer.

Within fifteen minutes one of Jinio's men came and said that all of Futo City's zoos have all wild animals intact and in their cages, thus the wild animals on the loose theory is now out of the question, and now they must figure out how these murders are carried out, with Otoya recalling what Class Q said about the policemen being killed in a similar fashion. He and Ryu glanced at each other and came to a rather confirming theory.

Otoya: "I believe whoever did this to the Royal Family…"

Ryu: "…are likely the same ones who caused the massacre at the warehouse where the policemen are conducting a raid, though we still need to figure out how they carried it out without much resistance."

- - -

At a mansion somewhere Futo City, Maya Orihara arrived and with her are four men whom she met at a warehouse several hours ago, and are waiting for her "employers" who paid her to recruit "suitable assassins" to carry out a certain job. After several minutes of waiting at the guest room lobby, the "employers" finally showed up. They consists of a man and two women, and they all dressed like an aristocratic family and this made the four men stood up, seeing that these people appear to be rich, they slowly realized that the flash disks that Maya offered to them came from this "wealthy" family.

The man then commences the discussion as they led them to the dining hall and the maids prepared food for the guests, as the two women sat beside the man, both appeared to be aristocrats themselves and are beautiful ,though you can tell that one of the two women appeared like a spoiled brat, and from there the discussion commences.

"Welcome, all of you…I am **Ryubee Sonozaki**…and I own the Museum corporation, in which I control all of Futo City's museums…and yes…we are rich and hence we are wealthy…these two lovely ladies besides me are my daughter…on my right side is my eldest, **Saeko**. She is running an IT company called the Digal Corporation and is very smart. At my left side is my youngest daughter, **Wakana**, she works as a Disc Jockey..or DJ for short... at the local **Wind Wave** radio station as the host of the **Hearing Princess** radio show."

Maya then made her speech as she told them the assignment these men carried out and who these men she recruited, and the four men stood up and introduced themselves which Ryubee nodded and spoke in reply.

"Sakuya Ookochi. Former singer."

"Yoshihiko Nagai. Former drummer"

"Kazuto Sakuma. Former bassist guitar."

"Kiryu Atsurou. Former guitarist."

"Thank you…now here's how these work…and how you can use it provided that you…"

"I see…"

Wakana stood up after hearing the men's names, having recognizing them a few years back before starting out as a disc jockey, and she was able to confirm it.

"Hey…those names…you used to be the famous band known as **Λucifer**! I used to be one of your fans but after you got involved in drugs…well, sort of missed your music…"

"Knock it off, Wakana…this isn't a social meting…"

"Who asked you to butt in, nee-chan???"

"Girls…please…so, gentlemen…did you like my offer?"

Sakuya: "Yes…these USB disks…I didn't know that they worked well in our favor…too bad we had to use t o some family at the warehouse Ms. Orihara sent us…and though I didn't want it…we had no choice…we wanted to earn money but since we're barred from the music industry, well, we decided to work for you…"

Yoshihiko: "But then, the flash disks broke up after using it but we managed to escape before someone saw us…"

Kazuto: "Can you supply us more with those? We're willing to accept any jobs…"

Kiryu: "Pretty please? We also made an agreement with Ms. Maya that we can do something for free…and we really wanted to…"

Ryubee smiled as he already knew what this former band requested, having heard of their conversation with Maya, and decided to grant them their request as a sign of god will, and that they're willing to work for him.

"I see…very well…I know you wanted to get revenge on someone for squealing you on your drug charges and I will grant your request…"

Sakuya: "No!"

Everyone were taken aback by Sakuya's outburst but then simmered down after hearing his reason, which seem to make sense, and this made the Sonozaki patriarch a bit wary of him and his band mates.

"We were not high on drugs…someone we know planted drugs on our drinks…and someone planted them on our luggage's and out homes…we were framed, and despite pleading our innocence, no one believed us…even out families casts us out…we realized who is responsible for this…but since the law protects him, we want to get him at any way…"

"I…see. Very well, I'll provide a way to help you out. And my apologies for the defective disks…I'll replace them with better ones…free of charge. And you say you'll work for me, right? After you get your revenge, will you accept any assignments I'm about to assign you? You'll be paid handsomely after carrying them out…"

"OF COURSE!!!"

Hearing the former Λucifer agreeing to his terms, Ryubee then had one of his scientists take them to the laboratory to have them "work out" so that they can receive new flash disks to use them to carry out their first assignment after getting their "free" try.

Then Maya approached Ryubee and offer them a tempting information which made the Sonozaki family very intrigued and became interested at the topic which aroused their curiosities, seeing this as an advantage to their operations.

"Mr. Sonozaki…I have something that would benefit your operations…and this will help you in your organization. You know me, right?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"Would you like to have a hacker working for you?"

"A…hacker??? Seriously??? That's very tempting…tell me more and I might reward you depending on what information you could give us…"

"Remember **Bloody Monday**…?"

"Of course…you joined that Kamishima cult just to screw the stock market but it didn't happen…"

"Because of a 15-year old boy who somehow hacked in to our computers…getting info and helped Third-I in banging us out…"

Opening her laptop she showed to them the pictures, footages and information on Fujimaru Takagi, and this made the family more interested in him and were rather surprised when told that he is studying at Dan Detective School, but this didn't deter him as he have something in mind on how to carry it out.

- - -

By 18:00, the Futo Police and Classes Q and B decided to call it a day after spending tireless hours coming up with a theory but due to lack of clues they couldn't figure it out, and decided to go home. Jinio offered them a place to stay at a hotel free of charge after the daughter of a hotel owner was among the victims rescued, and the two sections were pleased by this. After settling in, some of the students decided to go stroll around Futo while others stayed.

As Kinta, Megumi, Aoi, and Kazuma left, Otoya and Ryu stayed at their hotel rooms, while Kyuu went to Fujimaru's room, and in the course his visit he was surprised to discover something which also surprised Fujimaru himself.

"Wha…??? You got one too???"

"What do you…? Are you saying you got this too, Kyuu?"

"Kyo found it, and after Kazuma couldn't figure it out since the flash disk that was bundled along with it didn't function on his laptop, they gave it to me for safekeeping, though I'm curious as to what this device can do…what about you? Where did you get one?"

"Found it on the warehouse several hours ago…and did you find anything odd? The warehouses that we searched contained several crates of USB flash disks…stored and…"

"Class Q also found it…and the hostage takers Kyo and I took down were also there, supposed to receive those shipments, but we're pretty much baffled about those connections after testing them and didn't appear to function on PCs and laptops…"

"Well…let's call it a night…how about we take a stroll…"

"Sure…"

As the two teens left the hotel, they were on the streets after 15 minutes, looking at the malls, fast foods and even a porn theater, but couldn't get in since they're both 15, but Fujimaru revealed to the Class Q leader his hacking skills, and opened his laptop, and the two are now surfing porn movies, the two are pleased that they share something in common, but then halted their actions after seeing a man walking towards an alley, followed by another man, who seem to be glancing at the man who entered. The two teens secretly followed them and waited at the corner of the alley's entrance and could vaguely hear the conversations, and was followed by a bizarre revelations.

"**Kaito Yoshioka**…you will pay for your crimes…for framing us Λucifer for the drug charges…we figured that you planted the drugs on our drinks…and for planting those evidences at our homes…why…why did you do this???"

Kaito Yoshioka was the president of a parent label, which Λucifer once worked with, but due to the band's success, it overshadowed Yoshioka's company, grew jealous and planted drugs which caused hallucination-like effects, and using a disguise to look like Sakuya, Yoshikawa further framed the Λucifer lead singer for rape of Aine Yujimura, which led her to suicide due to the drug's effect on her mind. Though he managed to use his influence and the evidences, he is still careful not to squeal in public to maintain Λucifer guilt.

"So what? No one will believe you! And thanks to you and your band, I lost considerable influences because of your success! So rather than letting you succeed, I decided to break you! That's right! I made you famous, and I can de-fame you! That's…that's how I did it! But there's no one to defend you! Even if you testify, no one will believe you! Hah!"

"Fine with me…"

"Huh?"

As the two teens listened on though they couldn't see through the darkness, they could hear voices which made them very alarmed and are torn on whether to go in or not.

"Huh? What are you up to…?"

Voice: "_TRUMPET…ONI…_"

After a few seconds, a loud sound of a trumpet, followed by a loud scream can be heard, and is followed by a "THUD!" sound, and there the two teens decided to go in, as Fujimaru opened his laptop to produce light while Kyuu texted his DDS schoolmates to call the police. As they entered, they found Yoshioka sprawled against a wall, his chest bore a huge hole with his bleeding heart laid next to hit"Wha??"

The suspect was revealed to be an armored Oni, similar to the one that was seen during Ixa's rampage, and is wielding a trumpet the size of a handgun, and played a tune, and the sound emanated for it caused a portion of the wall to cave in, blocking the way, allowing the suspect to escape quickly.

Going back, Fujimaru found Kyuu with paramedics, and told the police where the suspect is heading, and they acted on the tip. There he told Kyuu about what he saw, which surprised him a lot, seeing that the street performer he encountered many hours ago would be the suspect, but then he had to wait and see if he is the suspect, but then recalled what they heard moments before Yoshioka's death.

"Let's not be hasty, Fujimaru…we did have some leads…"

**_To Be Continued…_**

Looks like Kyuu and Fujimaru got a lead…thanks to a murder, but pinning a suspect can be difficult, as there is someone dressed like an Oni and Class Q and B, and the police, might end up taking the wrong suspect.

Yup...the four guys who mee with the Sonozaki famiy are from the manga/anime, **Kaikan Phrase**...and i'm guessing that you're shocked that hey'll be the villains here.

Also, by now you already know who klled Saya and her family...

**_Preview:_**

Another run-in with an Oni, and this time it's a different one, and the Sonozaki Family's involvement will slowly be revealed amid the investigation conducted by our DDS heroes…


	8. Reunion

**W**

The investigation further intensifies with the discovery of a murder and a new breed of villains are partially revealed, but most of all, a new organization is revealed, though partially, last chapter. The four protagonists from Kaikan Phrase are now antagonists in this fic, and the singer of Λucifer committed his first crime, and unknowingly let both Kyuu and Fujimaru witness his new abilities via the Gaia Memory flashdisk.

Now the two section leaders are going to attempt to stop him, though it seem unwise considering that they have no idea who, or what, they are up against.

- - -

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Detective School Q** is owned by TBS

**Kamen Rider Double** is owned by Ishimori Productions

**Bloody Monday** is owned by Ryuumon Ryou

- - -

"So what? No one will believe you! And thanks to you and your band, I lost considerable influences because of your success! So rather than letting you succeed, I decided to break you! That's right! I made you famous, and I can de-fame you! That's how I did it! But there's no one to defend you! Even if you testify, no one will believe you! Hah!"

"Fine with me…"

"Huh?"

As the two teens listened on though they couldn't see through the darkness, they could hear voices which made them very alarmed and are torn on whether to go in or not.

"Huh? What are you up to…?"

"If the law can't punish you...I will..."

"Hah! What are you going to do??? Stab me with a USB flash disk? You lost your head there...i feel very pleased that you've finally gone crazy...yeah...i'd be very satisfied to see you four locked up inside a mental hospital..."

But in the next few moments things went to a different turn which made Kyuu and Fujimaru suspicious...and worried.

Voice: "_TRUMPTE…ONI…_"

"What the...Sakuya...what's happened to you...? You just...turned into..."

After a few seconds, a loud sound of a trumpet, followed by a loud scream can be heard, and is followed by a "THUD!" sound, and there the two teens decided to go in, as Fujimaru opened his laptop to produce light while Kyuu texted his DDS schoolmates to call the police. As they entered, they found Yoshioka sprawled against a wall, his head exploded and his chest bore a huge hole with his bleeding heart and brain tissues laid next to him, and blood was plattered on the wall and on the ground. As Kyuu tries to help, Fujimaru saw something moving away from the scene and heading towards the other way out of the alley. As the "Falcon" goes after it, he managed to catch up, and got a glimpse of the suspect, which alarmed him…BIG TIME.

"_Wha?? isn't he one of the four..._"

The suspect was revealed to be an armored Oni, similar to the one that was seen during Ixa's rampage at the city hours ago until Queen Saya arrived to break it up, and is wielding what appeared to be a hand-sized trumpet, and played a tune, and the sound emanated from it caused a portion of the wall to break and fall down, causing a cave in, blocking the way, allowing the suspect to escape quietly.

Going back, Fujimaru found Kyuu with paramedics, and told the police where the suspect is heading, and they acted on the tip. There he told Kyuu about what he saw, which surprised him a lot, seeing that the street performer he encountered many hours ago would be the suspect, but then he had to wait and see if he is the suspect, but then recalled what they heard moments before Yoshioka's death.

As police arrived, so are the DDS students and they all huddled around Fujimaru and Kyuu, awaiting their testimonies as they are about to tell them what they saw.

- - -

**Reunion**

At Tokyo, Mrs. Renjou was ironing her clothes and Kyuu's and seem to miss her sons and Ryu's company but she knew that they have an assignment for DDS, and prayed silently that her sons and Ryu would be safe from harm. Then a door was knocking and she answered it, and the moment she opened the door silence was the theme, and she was either in shock or in surprise to see who is at the door.

"Wha…??? Sa…Sa…Sato…"

"Hello, Mizue…it's been a long while…I'll tell you everything, but first…will you let me in…?"

And so Mrs. Renjou let the person inside the house and closed the door, and from the silhouette from the window shows the two hugging and waltzing around, before the scene faded, which the last scene showed the two appeared to be kissing...

- - -

At the police station two hours later, the rest of Class Q, Class B, and the police were in a state of disbelief to hear that Kaito Yoshikawa, who is the president of a recording label who previously helped the band Λucifer to stardom, was murdered (the police were able to retrieve his ID), and the only suspect to be identified was someone dressed like an Oni, but before things would advance further, several policemen arrived, with the four street performers dressed like Oni in their custody, all in handcuffs and Jinio was rather sagging at what his subordinates did, since he hasn't given out an order to issue warrants for arrests, and asked for an explanation.

"Sir Jinio..based on what Takagi and Renjou described, it is no doubt that these four men are the culprits…we all saw how they go after Prince Ixa…and they are not satisfied with the money Princess Saya gave to them…it's obvious that the motive is revenge…"

The four men in Oni costumes denied the charges and even offered their alibis to defend themselves. Jinio then willingly listened to what they have to say.

Ibuki: "We didn't do it! Sure we went after that Ixa guy, but it's because he wrecked our donation box! After Queen Saya paid us, and promised that this Ixa guy won't bother us again, we went on with our business, and we have no idea that the Royal Family were killed…honest!"

Hibiki: "That's right! He's been with us the whole time! Why would we harbor revenge when Queen Saya paid us and vowed that she'll keep that Ixa guy at line! After that we went on to replace our broken instruments…we didn't do it…!"

Zanki: "Then these guys came and barged through our apartment, handcuffed us and dragged us here!"

Todoroki: "And they even arrested us for murder! They didn't even produce an arrest warrant and just hauled us here!"

Jinio's Subordinate: "You can jack off with the judge! We know you did it…and this trumpet's the proof…am I right, DDS boys?"

Fujimaru then stood up, showed to them the footage he recorded on his laptop and showed to them how the Ibuki look-alike made his getaway and showed that the look-alike Oni's armor is shinier than the genuine Ibuki, and how he used the trumpet, and then he took the trumpet prop and blew it, which produced no lethal effects, and Jinio's subordinate when red on his face, embarrassed at this.

"Darn it…I told you to wait for my order…but what did you do…you just jumped the gun without consulting me…and that's why we have DDS to help us…now you brought in the wrong suspects…and now we'll be sued…I'm sorry, but I'm going to suspend you until this case is solved…"

"But…but sir…you can't…"

"I have no choice…it's your fault so you'll have to shoulder that responsibility…gentlemen… I apologize for what happened…it won't happen again…"

The four street performers nodded in acceptance and went home, and the police and the DDS students were now back to square one on how to figure out who is responsible, and they decided to call it a night as the time now is already 23:00.

- - -

The next morning, at the Sonozaki mansion, Ryubee Sonozaki went to the lobby room where Maya Orihara was waiting and she is smiling, seeing that she has brought good news.

"Mr. Sonozaki…I have good news…the Gaia Memory you gave to one of our four recruits is a success…Sakuya Ookochi tried it out and have succeeded in doing his "free tryout"…He became the **Trumpet Dopant**…"

"As I expected…"

"No, wait…make it an Oni Dopant…he looked like an Oni…"

But then Sakuya returned, along with his band mates from Λucifer, and are all ready to work for Ryubee Sonozaki, all holding each Gaia Memory flashdisks, and are raring to deliver their first assignments, but then Saeko, the eldest child, came having a bit of info to help cover up their new henchmen in committing new crimes without leaving a clue.

Yoshihiko Nagai: "We are ready to do your work…"

Kazuto Sakuma: "As long as you pay us…"

Kiryu Atsurou: "Sakuya can't have the fun all by himself…and seeing how his Gaia Memory worked, we're dying to try them out."

Saeko: "Good…and your first assignment…here."

The four former members of Λucifer loked at the photos of their first targets, and they seem to be a bit apprehensive as they expected something a less boring but she assured to them that once they carried out their first assignment, not only will they be given their first pay, but will also receive "challenging" tasks after.

Ryubee clapped his hands seeing that an agreement is made and things will run smoothly from now on, as the Λucifer members left to perform their first task. Now all of the plans are in motion and everything is set for action.

"Well…then it's settled…go now and do what you're assigned to do…I will see you tonight and hope you completed your first task…I expect that you'll be very successful…"

After Λucifer left, Maya invited Ryubee and Saeko to the dining hall to show her what she has in store and what she has to offer, hoping that what she's about to show to her employers would generate interest, and when she did, Saeko was a bit disappointed at what the woman showed on her laptop though Wakana, who joined in on the discussion, seem to take interest.

Wakana: "Ohhh…he's so cute…how old is he…?"

Saeko: "Is this what you meant to show us that would interest us…? Surely you could come up something better…"

Ryubee: "So then…what does this boy have anything to do…and what made you think we would invest heavily on this lad and why did you say that he'll be a big help to us…"

Maya: "Because he's a genius hacker."

Wakana and Saeko raised an eyebrow while Ryubee rubbed his chin. A hacker…that's something, and though the idea sound tempting, he needed to know more so he asked the woman what else can she describe about the boy.

Maya: "Remember what I told you before? **Bloody Monday**?"

Ryubee: "Yes…a supposed virus outbreak but actually a neutron bomb…and you failed to activate it and resulted in you losing the stock market wars…"

Maya: "…and it's all thanks to that boy. Though he's only 16, he caused the downfall of the **Kamishima Cult**…and prevented the Bloody Monday from happening. If you want proof…I can show you…here…these are the footages I secretly took when he was under our temporary custody…and how he outsmarted the cult members who are hackers too…"

The Sonozaki family glanced at the laptop and watched the footages Maya Orihara provided, and within a few minutes they were glued, their eyes showed interest and saw the potential in this, and are instantly interested in Fujimaru Takagi. After hearing her explanation, they are now determined to find and capture Fujimaru, seeing that his hacking skills would be beneficial to their criminal operations as well as their organization, and began to make plans to carry it out.

- - -

The next day, at the apartment where the DDS students are staying, a knock on the door was heard, and Kyuu was the first to answer it, and when he opened it, he was surprised to see who was in front of him: Satoru Renjou! He was so shocked that he couldn't move, and instead Satoru hugged him, seeing that his son has grown up, though Kyuu was still shorter than him.

"Hello, son…I see that you've grown up…and I talked to your mom last night…"

"D-dad…is…that…you…?"

"Yes, son…it's me. I know that Morihiko Dan said that I was killed, but I actually survived but had to stay in hiding when Pluto is active….but after Pluto's downfall, Dan arranged for me to undergo spinal operation…and I'm 100% healed…huh? Why dressed only in a towel…?"

At that point, Megumi came, wrapped only in a towel and was surprised to see the Renjou patriarch. Satoru sweat-dropped seeing what just occurred, but smiled to see that Kyuu has indeed "grown up". After several minutes, Kyuu assembled the rest of Class Q and B, and then they left as to give Satoru and Kyo time to get to know each other.

As expected, Kyo was quite awkward to get to know his biological father, but the Renjou dad was patient, having learned from Dan on how Kyo was brought up, and was sweat-dropping to hear that his youngest son was a stark contrast of Kyuu (Kyuu was fun-loving and a bit of a pervert, while Kyo was serious, hot-headed, and easy to get ticked off). After that he was debriefed on the case they are working on and decided to help them in investigating the mysterious crimes in Futo City.

- - -

At the apartment, the four street performers who were dressed as Oni are sprawled on the ground, and are now being loaded in a huge luggage, where suspects in silhouettes are preparing to dump them on a vacant lot where no one can find them.

**_To Be Continued…_**

Satoru Renjou returns…reuniting with his sons and will work with Class Q and B to solve the case. Fujimaru is now targeted by the Sonozaki family after Maya spilled the beans on his being a Third-I agent and a genius hacker…

**_Preview:_**

Class Q and B separately encounters the four Λucifer members, and discover who they are facing as…plus they get to discover the Gaia Memory flashdisks they're using…

And Fujimaru is now a subject of abduction…

- - -

Okay...what is a **Dopant**...?

The name "Dopant" comes from the English words "**dopant**" and "**doping**" as using a Gaia Memory flash disk will cause the user to eventually go insane when used abusively (that will be revealed in the next few chapters).

The Gaia Memories (the USB flash disks) allow normal humans to assume monstrous forms, causing many crimes with the police force powerless to stop them (as shown in the recent chapters). How the user applies it will also be revealed later within the next few chapters.

Well...that's all for now and I hope this little info would help ypu understand...


	9. Dopant Ambush

**W**

With Satoru Renjou back, the Renjou family is complete again, though Mrs. Renjou is still stuck at home, but she won't mind it now that her husband can watch over her two sons. A bonding is now in the works as he helps his two sons and the other DDS students as they try to find out who caused the massacre at the warehouses in Futo that resulted in the deaths of several policemen.

- - -

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Detective School Q** is owned by TBS

**Kamen Rider Double** is owned by Ishimori Productions

**Bloody Monday** is owned by Ryuumon Ryou

- - -

At the apartment where the DDS students are staying, a knock on the door was heard, and Kyuu was the first to answer it, and when he opened it, he was surprised to see who was in front of him: Satoru Renjou! He was so shocked that he couldn't move, and instead Satoru hugged him, seeing that his son has grown up, though Kyuu was still shorter than him.

"Hello, son…I see that you've grown up…and I talked to your mom last night…"

"D-dad…is…that…you…?"

"Yes, son…it's me. I know that Morihiko Dan said that I was killed, but I actually survived but had to stay in hiding as Pluto is active….but after Pluto's downfall, Dan arranged for me to undergo spinal operation…and I'm 100% healed…huh? Why dressed only in a towel…?"

At that point, Megumi came, wrapped only in a towel and was surprised to see the Renjou patriarch. Satoru sweat-dropped seeing what just occurred, but smiled to see that Kyuu has indeed "grown up". After several minutes, Kyuu assembled the rest of Class Q and B, and then they left as to give Satoru and Kyo time to get to know each other.

As expected, Kyo was quite awkward to get to know his biological father, but the Renjou dad was patient, having learned from Dan on how Kyo was brought up, and was sweat-dropping to hear that his youngest son was a stark contrast of Kyuu (Kyuu was fun-loving and a bit of a pervert, while Kyo was serious, hot-headed, and easy to get ticked off). After that he was debriefed on the case they are working on and decided to help them in investigating the mysterious crimes in Futo City.

- - -

Meanwhile, at a vacant lot later that night, four men in silhouettes are digging a grave so deep that it would fit a huge coffin, but instead of coffins, four men in Oni suits were thrown down and the diggers began covering them with the dug soil and made sure the corpses stays buried. After that they left the scene after making sure that no one sees them, though they wonder why they were hired to bury four men in Oni costumes.

"Of all people…why us?"

"Don't complain…Ms. Orihara paid us, right?"

"But…those guys are from Λucifer, right? Why don't they do this instead of us…?"

"Knock it off. We got paid with Y10,000 each…so it's a good bargain…"

And so the van sped off, while Maya smiled as she isup to no good, now that the ball is in her park, she can now initiate the next plan of her plans.

- - -

**Dopant Ambush**

At the apartment, Satoru realized what his wife meant about his two sons physically quarreling at each other after Kyuu flashes a bikini photo of Sakurako Yukihira of Class A, and Kyo went ballistic and started pummeling his elder twin brother, but the patriarch of the family managed to keep them apart.

"Knock it off…now! Kyuu, you don't have to tease your brother over this…Kyo…there's nothing to be ashamed of about having a girlfriend…wait…Yukihira…isn't she Morihiko Dan's niece???"

"Huh? Niece???"

Kyuu butts in and the fighting resumes.

"Yup…she's Dan-sensei's niece…so better not peek at her panties or he'll expel you…"

"YOU HENTAI! WHY WOULD I DO THAT???!!!"

"This morning you stained your pajamas and even murmured her name…"

"RRRAAAAGGHHHH!!!!!!"

Satoru tried hard to keep them apart and had to resort to shouting to make them stop and began lecturing Kyuu on bullying, which the elder son promised to stop teasing, much to Kyo's relief.

- - -

At the Futo Police Station, Class Q, B, and Satoru Renjou are looking at the PC files where the identities of the four performers dressed like Oni are stored, and are using them as references as they felt that they might help them in solving the case of the murdered policemen who conducted a raid which resulted in their deaths and their weapons stolen. Though there were blood spilled all over the place, there were no traces of bullets or gunpowder left behind, so the Renjou patriarch finds it challenging and was confident at the DDS students' determination to solve it.

Kazuma and Fujimaru copied the files on their laptops as references, but then a thought hit him and decided to ask Jinio to give him access to the file of the latest victim, Kaito Yoshikawa. After given permission, he checked on his profile and his connections to what led to his murder, and there he discovered that he used to send a band named Λucifer to stardom, but then after nearly two years the two had a falling out due to the band having traces of drugs on their bloodstreams and traces of narcotics found in their luggage which resulted in them being permanently banned from the music industry.

Though he told everyone what he heard before the murder happened, the Class B leader realized that he needed proof to back up his claim, and to get that proof he has to find where the Λucifer band members are residing.

- - -

At a café, Otoya and Aoi are looking at Fujimaru trying to hack his way through Yoshikawa's parent label company's files to get personal information on the band members' records, and managed to get one, and stored it in his laptop.

Fujimaru: "There…now I can get some info…and once we get to them we can get their side and find out if Sakuya is behind this or not…"

Otoya: "Are you really sure that Sakuya Ookochi is the one who killed Yoshikawa?"

Aoi: "We might get in to trouble if you make a false accusation…"

Fujimaru: "No…Kyuu and I were there…though we couldn't see it through the dark…we did heard their conversation…and the only clues we could make out of it are Yoshikawa mentioning Ookochi holding a flashdisk, his admission that he framed the Λucifer band of the drugs, and Ookochi himself did something to murder him, though I wasn't sure if he's the one who was in that strange, Oni suit…"

Their musings were interrupted when someone came and swings what appeared to be an axe on the trio's table, cutting it in half. As Class B evaded it, they were taken by surprise that their attacker was one of the four street performers who wears an Oni suit and wielding an electric guitar, which now resembles an axe. Aoi tries to applyher karate skills but she was forced to stay back seeing how shiny her attacker's armor is and how he wields his weapon.

Aoi: "Isn't that…?"

Fujimaru: "He can't be one of the four…his armor's too thick…and look at his guitar…it's too…metallic."

Otoya: "Get back…!"

Otoya has brought his bow and arrow with him and applies his archery skills to hit an opening, but the attacker, who resembles Zanki, swings his electric guitar, intercepting the arrows and blocked most of them away. He then tries to swing another attack but then the trio managed to evade the assault until a passing police car came and saw the ruckus and the cops stepped out and aimed their guns at the attacker, giving him a warning.

"Okay, mister…drop the guitar and raise your hands! Now!"

Instead of complying, "Zanki" began playing the guitar like a rock band guitarist, eliciting sounds which seem to attract pedestrians and think there was a movie shooting, but the cop told everyone to stay back while the other cop told the suspect to stop his action. The suspect then stopped, but then slammed his guitar on the ground, producing an explosion which leveled the police car and hurling several people away, injuring them.

Luckily Class B were away from the area when the cops were holding the attacker at bay, and knew that they'll be needing a lot of help here. They took the opportunity to leave while "Zanki" got a call on his codec and was given an order.

"That's all for now. Report back to our hideout now as I have other plans in store for you."

The attacker left before police could arrive, leaving scores of innocent dead and injured, and they have no idea who did this, except witness accounts that an "Oni" did this.

- - -

At the west side of Futo, Satoru was coaching Kyo on what steps he should take in finding clues, seeing that he still lack certain areas though his street-smart abilities he got make up for it, while the rest of Class Q are doing separate searches for clues on who the policemen's murderers are. Kinta and Kazuma remained at the Futo Police Station to get leads via the PC files, while Ryu, Megumi and Kyuu are searching every warehouse to find any connecting leads, and all they got were crates of USB flashdisks which the police showed as their the evidence they got for now.

But before they were about to leave, they were greeted by someone who is dressed like an Oni, wielding a pair of taiko, and barely escaped the assault by dodging it.

"EEEKKK!!!!"

"Darn! Ryu…get her out of here! I'll distract him!"

As Ryu and Megumi ran away, Kyuu took a pair of thin steel pipes to match his attacker's taiko, resulting in a weapon fight, but the taiko was stronger and Kyuu's weapons "melted" away, and now it was his turn to run away, but then another patrolling police car came and ordered the attacker to cease his assault, but then the attacker swings his taiko, and emitted fireball-like attacks, hitting the car which exploded and killed the policemen.

Looking around, he realized that his targets are gone and contacted his employer who told him to retreat for now. He did what he was told and retreated, leaving a mess behind though the three Class Q members were spared.

Three blocks away, Satoru and Kyo were having problems of their own as another Oni-wearing attacker came and is also armed with an electric guitar used like an axe, and the two seem to share a good teamwork as they see to keep the attacker at bay, but then a police car came and threatened to shoot if the attacker doesn't stop.

The attacker attacks, forcing the cops to open fire, but the bullets just dented, and were sliced away. As Satoru tries to find an opening, Kyo noticed a stun gun from the fallen cop and took it, and hit the attacker on his right bicep, resulting in the attacker screeching in pain and swats him aside, and fled. As Satoru checks on Kyo, he was concerned as his youngest son got a deep, gashing cut on his left temple and took him to a nearby hospital.

"Hold on, Kyo...don't die on me..."

**_To Be Continued…_**

I'm sure you already guessed who the attackers are…and the weapons are the hints, but don't expect the DDS students to take this low, as they are now determined to find out who's responsible.

Kyo's hurt, and thus he'll be out for the case for a while…at least he did weakened one of the quartet…

**_Preview:_**

Class Q and B separately encounters the four Λucifer members again, and discovered who they are facing as…plus they get to discover the Gaia Memory flashdisks they're using…

And Fujimaru is now a subject of abduction…


	10. Discovery

**W**

Class Q and B regroups following the attack on them by some unknown attackers dressed in Oni suits, and though they started to suspect that the four street performers are behind this, Fujimaru Takagi will showcase his hacking skills and find out their attackers' true identities, and the discovery will leave them baffled...and open as the enemy is lurking close by...and they're eyeing the Class B member.

- - -

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Detective School Q** is owned by TBS

**Kamen Rider Double** is owned by Ishimori Productions

**Bloody Monday** is owned by Ryuumon Ryou

- - -

As Ryu and Megumi ran away, Kyuu took a pair of thin steel pipes to match his attacker's taiko, resulting in a weapon fight, but the taiko was stronger and Kyuu's weapons "melted" away, and now it was his turn to run away, but then another patrolling police car came and ordered the attacker to cease his assault, but then the attacker swings his taiko, and emitted fireball-like attacks, hitting the car which exploded and killed the policemen.

Looking around, he realized that his targets are gone and contacted his employer who told him to retreat for now. He did what he was told and retreated, leaving a mess behind though the three Class Q members were spared.

Three blocks away, Satoru and Kyo were having problems of their own as another Oni-wearing attacker came and is also armed with an electric guitar used like an axe, and the two seem to share a good teamwork as they see to keep the attacker at bay, but then a police car came and threatened to shoot if the attacker doesn't stop.

The attacker attacks, forcing the cops to open fire, but the bullets just dented, and were sliced away. As Satoru tries to find an opening, Kyo noticed a stun gun from the fallen cop and took it, and hit the attacker on his right bicep, resulting in the attacker screeching in pain and swats him aside, and fled. As Satoru checks on Kyo, he was concerned as his youngest son got a deep, gashing cut on his left temple and took him to a nearby hospital.

- - -

Meanwhile, at a vacant lot later that night, four men in silhouettes are digging a grave so deep that it would fit a huge coffin, but instead of coffins, four men in Oni suits were thrown down and the diggers began covering them with the dug soil and made sure the corpses stays buried. After that they left the scene after making sure that no one sees them, though they wonder why they were hired to bury four men in Oni costumes.

"Of all people…why us?"

"Don't complain…Ms. Orihara paid us, right?"

"But…those guys are from Λucifer, right? Why don't they do this instead of us…?"

"Knock it off. We got paid with Y10,000 each…so it's a good bargain…"

And so the van sped off, while Maya smiled as she is up to no good, now that the ball is in her park, she can now initiate the next plan of her plans.

- - -

**Discovery**

Thirty minutes later Class Q and B meet up at a rendezvous point within the business district of Futo, all were surprised to learn that they were assaulted by what appeared to be three of the four street performers dressed like Oni, though Fujimaru seem to recall what he saw at the alley a few days ago, and recalled what the differences between the two versions. He immediately took out his laptop and showed to Class Q the pictures of the four street performers and the one who killed Kaito Yoshikawa a few nights ago, and there the two sections make comparisons.

Kyuu asked Megumi to take a look, and as her photographic memory kicks in, she noticed that the one who killed Yoshikawa has a shinier suit than the performer whose Oni suit looked alike a prop for a costume party. There she told the rest her findings, and Fujimaru began browsing the documents on his laptop where the records of the four street performers have their personal information stored.

Fujimaru: "Okay…there are the cellphone numbers in my record…now let's look at the receipts they got when they bought their cellphones…"

Megumi: "Huh?? You even took that from the police files???"

Ryu: "It's necessary…Fujimaru…what do you intend to do with it?"

Otoya: "If Fujimaru's guess is correct, one of the street performers' mobile phones have a GPS, and if we're lucky, he can hack in to it and trace their phone's signal and we can track them down. Once we know where they are, we can catch them by surprise and see if they're the ones who attacked us…or if we're facing a new enemy…"

Kyuu: "A new enemy…?"

Fujimaru: "Remember the conversation we heard near the alley? Yoshikawa's last words were about Λucifer being involved in planting evidences about drugs? One of them says the suspect's name…Sakuya I think…give me a minute…there…I got a lead…Sakuya Ookochi…he used to be the lead singer of the defunct band Λucifer…and…whoa…! I got a trace on one of the street performers' cellphones! Ryu…call Kinta and the Futo Police…tell them where we are heading…come on…let's roll out!"

Ryu contacted Kinta and told him the details and Class Q and B are on their way to southern part of Futo, while Kinta and kazuma remained at the Futo Police station to coordinate with Jinio. However, Class Q and B are unaware that while they were focused on the laptop, they were secretly being watched, and among those who managed to stealth themselves are two women in separate tables: Maya Orihara and Saeko Sonozaki.

"My, my…I guess I owe you an apology, Maya…you were right…that boy is a good hacker…"

"That's just an appetizer, Ms. Sonozaki…let's follow them so you can get a closer look at his hacking skills…and I'm betting Y3,000 that you'll be more than just surprised…"

- - -

At the Futo General hospital, Satoru was standing outside the emergency room as Kyo is being attended by several doctors and surgeons as they try to close the wounds on Kyo's forehead due to the deep gash he got and hoped that he'll pull through. Then he recalled Kyuu is out there but he couldn't bring himself to call him knowing that he's on a case and cannot interrupt him.

- - -

At the southern part of Futo, the police, Class Q and B arrived, finding themselves in a vacant lot and Fujimaru Takagi's laptop shows that the GPS signal is somewhere within their area, and everyone were baffled as to why they couldn't find their targets, but then Ryu glances at the laptop's GPS signal and the area they're standing on, and from there Otoya got a bad feeling about this and suggested to Jinio to bring in some bomb experts.

After some fifteen minutes the bomb squad arrived, and brought with them metal detectors, and from what they were told they began scanning the area, and they were surprised at what they discovered, and turn towards Jinio with their findings.

"Sir!!! We got a reading…underneath the soil that we're standing!"

"Start digging…and be careful…it might be a booby trap with a bomb or something…"

And so the bomb squad began digging, and after some 20 more minutes they dug out four corpses, already in a state of decomposition, but then Fujimaru began using his cellphone to rang one of the corpses' cellphones and it rang, confirming that this belonged to one of the four performers, but they are also surprised that all four of them have been killed, thus this leaves them to figure out who attacked them and who are the ones in a metallic Oni suits.

Jinio: "So…if it's not them…then who…"

Fujimaru: "I have an idea on who our suspects might be…but we need to confirm it first…right now we'll have to check out more on Yoshikawa's parent label and about Λucifer…"

The conversation was interrupted when Kyuu's cellphone rang and when he answered it, he became very worried when Satoru called and informed him about Kyo's condition, though the Renjou patriarch calmed him down as he assured to him that the younger Renjou is out of danger.

"Relax, son…your brother's out of danger…he'll be fine…"

"FINE???!!! We were attacked and barely escaped with our lives, and Kyo was hurt and…"

"At least he managed to hurt one of the four attackers you told me about…"

"Still…we managed to rule out that the four street performers are the suspects…we found their bodies…they've been killed for about two days…and they're already decomposing…and we might get the results within a few days from now…"

As everyone are busy loading the corpses on the ambulance, Maya Orihara and Saeko Sonozaki are watching them from a distance, further witnessing Fujimaru's skills as a hacker, and now they have every reason to persuade Ryubee Sonozaki to agree to their proposal to find and abduct the 16-year old Class B member. Brainwashing him is the most viable option as they can get to control him without much resistance or use the need to blackmail.

- - -

At the hospital, Kyuu and Ryu went there to check on Kyo, who is asleep after given sedatives to keep him from feeling pain following the operation to close the wound. His forehead was wrapped in bandages and you can see a slightly red coloring from the center of the bandages where the gauze is placed. Kyuu was worried over his younger twin brother's condition despite the doctors' assurances that he is out of danger. Ryu placed a hand over his friend's shoulder to calm him down.

"You don't have to worry, Kyuu…your brother's tough…and you've seen how he survived throughout his childhood…I'm sure he can survive this. He's as strong as you are…so have faith in him. While he fights his battles, we should fight ours…"

Satoru smiled over Ryu's words, pleased that he has a friend to count on to and his words have an effect on Kyuu in a positive way, but then Megumi came barging in, her face had a look of worry. As Kyuu looked at his pink-haired girlfriend, she told them why she came here which alarmed everyone.

"The…Futo Police station was attacked…most of policemen were killed, some are injured…Kazuma and Kinta barely made it out alive…"

Kyuu and Ryu were alarmed by this and the three Class Q members went to the Futo Police Station while Satoru stayed behind to watch over Kyo. At the lobby area of the hospital the three DDS students quickly boarded a taxi and told the driver to take them to police station, not noticing that someone saw them leave, and quickly took out a cellphone and told someone the situation. After that the person left the hospital heading towards an unknown destination.

At the Futo Police Station, Kazuma saw Kyuu, Ryu and Megumi got off the taxi and went towards them, and pointed at an ambulance where Kinta was given an icepack to apply on a large lump on his forehead, and then he told them what happened. They were attacked by three persons in an Oni suit, and when the police attacked, their bullets had no effect, and the attackers began their assault, using a pair of taiko, electric guitars and a trumpet. In the heat of the assault, Jinio managed to carry Kinta, who was hurt when the taiko-wielding Oni threw a strong blast which caused a portion of the wall to explode and the debris hit the Class Q member and went to the back door while Kazuma sneaked his way out.

**_To Be Continued…_**

So the DDS students realized that they got the wrong suspects, and Fujimaru and Kyuu have another set of suspects in mind but need to be sure before making their move.

Also, the Sonozaki family is now keen on acquiring Fujimaru's hacking skills and will do anything to get him to work for them…by hook or by crook.

And now the Dopants made their second move and what a bold move they made…attacking a police station. Lucky Kinta and Kazuma escaped with their lives…

**_Preview:_**

As Class Q made their move to track down Λucifer, Fujimaru is now being ambushed to have him kidnapped, and class B are going to fend off the kidnappers…but will they be able to repel them?


	11. Abduction

**W**

As Class Q takes the initiative to track down the real culprits, Class B is now in a hell of trouble as the Sonozaki Family takes the initiative to kidnap Fujimaru Takagi to have his hacking skill used for their own ends, and someone is going to facilitate for that to happen.

- - -

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Detective School Q** is owned by TBS

**Kamen Rider Double** is owned by Ishimori Productions

**Bloody Monday** is owned by Ryuumon Ryou

- - -

Satoru smiled over Ryu's words, pleased that he has a friend to count on to and his words have an effect on Kyuu in a positive way, but then Megumi came barging in, her face had a look of worry. As Kyuu looked at his pink-haired girlfriend, she told them why she came here which alarmed everyone.

"The…Futo Police station was attacked…most of policemen were killed, some are injured…Kazuma and Kinta barely made it out alive…"

Kyuu and Ryu were alarmed by this and the three Class Q members went to the Futo Police Station while Satoru stayed behind to watch over Kyo. At the lobby area of the hospital the three DDS students quickly boarded a taxi and told the driver to take them to police station, not noticing that someone saw them leave, and quickly took out a cellphone and told someone the situation. After that the person left the hospital heading towards an unknown destination.

At the Futo Police Station, Kazuma saw Kyuu, Ryu and Megumi got off the taxi and went towards them, and pointed at an ambulance where Kinta was given an icepack to apply on a large lump on his forehead, and then he told them what happened. They were attacked by three persons in an Oni suit, and when the police attacked, their bullets had no effect, and the attackers began their assault, using a pair of taiko, electric guitars and a trumpet. In the heat of the assault, Jinio managed to carry Kinta, who was hurt when the taiko-wielding Oni threw a strong blast which caused a portion of the wall to explode and the debris hit the Class Q member and went to the back door while Kazuma sneaked his way out.

Meanwhile, Class B is at a park working on finding the known whereabouts of the band Λucifer after recalling Sakuya Ookochi confronting Kaito Yoshikawa which led to his death, and now he has a feeling that one of the band members are involved, and within five minutes Otoya got a text message from Kyuu, and after telling Fuimaru and Aoi about it, the genius hacker became more and more suspicious, and he has came to a decision.

"Then I guess one band member isn't enough…"

"What do you mean?"

"What are you implying…?"

"Otoya…Aoi…I have a strong feeling that Λucifer itself is connected…the murder of Yoshikawa…the assault on us and Class Q…and the murder of the four street performers dressed like Oni's…it's obvious that Λucifer is behind this…"

"WHAT???!!!"

Aoi was surprised by this while Otoya was calm but curious as to why his friend say that and what theories he has in mind to implicate the defunct band.

- - -

**Abduction**

At the Futo Police Station (the remains of it, that is…) Class Q and Jinio are huddling and there they exchanged info on what really happened, and this made everyone uneasy.

"What…? The band Λucifer have a hand in what happened several minutes ago???"

"Yes, Officer Jinio…Fujimaru and I were there when Yoshikawa was killed, though only Fujimaru was able to get a closer glimpse at the fleeing murderer…and I have a feeling there's more than meets the eye…"

"Can you tell us who the attackers are and what they used to attack the station?"

"Well…"

Jinio told Class Q about the attack that occurred several minutes ago, in which three attackers, all dressed like Oni, barged in and thrashed everything in their paths, all wielding odd-looking weapons. The one wields a taiko which can level a wall of a building, and emits fireballs, which burned at least 14 cops on the spot. The other cops opened fire at the attackers with handguns and shotguns, but their bullets were ineffective as the Oni's armors are tough.

Two of the attackers wielding electric guitars are used as battle axes and slash at least 20 cops in les than five minutes. During the siege, several debris were thrown out and it struck Kinta on the head, busting him open while knocking him out. Jinio grabbed and dragged an unconscious Kinta away from the scene while Kazuma took snapshots of the attackers via the webcam of his laptop before fleeing, and after thrashing most of the station the three Oni left, pleased with what they did, and after some ten minutes SWAT team arrived, and Class Q followed.

After several hours of looking at the scene of the crime, Class Q left, and when they returned to their rented hotel, Kyuu told Ryu, Megumi and Kazuma what he thinks and what he has in mind.

"I have a strong feeling that Λucifer is involved…at first I thought that Sakuya Ookochi acted on the crime alone, but then his band mates decided to commit crimes as well…"

"Kyuu…are you sure about this…?"

"I'm sure, Megumi…"

"How can you prove your theory about this, Kyuu?"

"Simple, Ryu…I asked Kazuma to download all of the music videos and concerts of Λucifer…Kazuma, do you have them? And did you get to copy the footages during the attack?"

"All here…"

As Class Q glances at the LCD of the laptop, Kyuu showed to them how the Λucifer band performed using their musical instruments, and then showed the footages taken during the siege, and there the three Class Q members started to see a pattern on how the band members use their instruments while performing and how the attackers used their weapons, and they started to see that Kyuu may be right. All they need now is proof and how to stop them without getting killed, but then Kyuu recalled what his dad said something about Kyo causing one of the attackers to flee after using a stun gun. All they needed to do now is go see him and discuss about what to do next.

- - -

Meanwhile, Fujimaru told Aoi and Otoya about what happened to Kaito Yoshikawa and who was with him at that time, and who the attacker is. Seeing that the Oni who wields a trumpet-like weapon may be Sakuya Ookochi since he was last seen with the victim, they concocted a plan to expose Λucifer after comparing the video of the Trumpet Dopant and the Λucifer vocalist, having vocal strength after showing him blowing a trumpet during his early career of Λucifer. They then decided to head back to their rented hotel to coordinate with Class Q on making plans to find and expose them for their involvement in these strings of attacks.

- - -

The next day, Class Q and B were discussing with Satoru on how to ensnare Λucifer in to their trap but also needed to be prepared, as they must caught them in the act on how they committed the murder of Yoshikawa, and how one of them, if not all of them, were able to equip their "costumes", but then Kyuu and Fujimaru recalled what they heard about the discussion between Yoshikawa and Ookochi before the murder.

Kyuu: "Fujimaru…remember what Yoshikawa said before he got killed….?"

Fujimaru: "Yeah…something about a USB flash disk…though I wonder how he used it to kill Yoshikawa…but then even if we did saw him usi g that device…if ever…how can we pin him down…"

Otoya: "I'll bring my bow and arrow with me while Aoi takes the laptop and record the scene while hiding…at least we'll have proof that one of Λucifer is the culprit…"

Ryu: "it's possible that the rest of Λucifer did it as we compared the two armored Oni wielding a taiko and guitars…they acted in the same manner as the band's drummer and guitarists who were holding their instruments in a manner similar to the attackers…"

Satoru nodded and he had the two sections huddled together and began to make plans on how to trap them and get proof on how they pulled off their disguise while committing the crimes.

- - -

Later that day, Class B were at a park with Otoya hidden behind a bush with his bow in his hand waiting for the moment to strike, while Aoi was also hiding, holding Fujimaru's laptop, ready to reord the footage she's about to take in the event Sakuya Ookochi makes his move. Fujimaru used his hacking skills to trace the Λucifer vocalist's current cellphone number and coaxed him to meet up with him, and the two stared at each other. Sakuya knows that this was the boy who saw him killing Yoshikawa so he'll have to take him down, but before meeting him he and his Λucifer band mates were called by Ryubee Sonozaki, and gave them their next assignment: find and capture Fujimaru.

"So…how did you find out about my address…and my number? You called me here to make a deal with me?"

"Sort of…why did you kill that Yoshikawa guy? What's your deal with him? And was it you who is inside that Oni suit? Was it you who killed those street performers dressed like Oni's?"

"Yes…we're the ones who did it. Yoshikawa got jealous of my band's success which overshadowed his record label so he planted cocaine on our drinks and we drank it unknowingly, and there we were tested positive…moreover, he planted drugs on our luggage and we were arrested while on an international tour…and within a few months we were banned from the music industry…and with the law on Yoshikawa's side…we knew we couldn't get justice the legal way…so attain it through illegal means…"

"And you know the consequences…"

"And we're prepared for it…and since you want to know how we pulled it off…allow me to show it…though you won't live to see it or spill it on anyone else…because you're coming with me…"

Sakuya took out a USB flash disk, which is the Gaia Memory and then the Λucifer vocalist revealed his tattoo-like mark on his throat…whose mark resembles that of a USB port, where he slowly jabbed the Gaia Memory on the skin, and it slowly entered his throat, a voice emanated from the flash disk before the Λucifer vocalist undergoes a transformation.

Gaia Memory: "_TRUMPET…_"

Sakuya then slowly changes form, from a normal person he turns into the Oni Dopant, and he slowly approaches the Class B member. Aoi recorded it and remained in her hiding place as Otoys emerged from the bushes and fired his arrow that has an explosive pillbox tied at the tip of the arrow and fired, hitting the Dopant on his chest, seemingly staggering him back, though he appeared to be unfazed. Seeing this the Class B leader took another pillbox-laced arrow and fired again, but then the Trumpet Dopant took out his "trumpet" and adjusted its shape which now resembles a gun and opened fire, and Otoya had to run behind a thick tree and waited there until he could get a clear shot.

Meanwhile, Aoi was unsure on what to do next as she remain hidden inside the bush, but then someone grabbed the laptop and she was forced to show herself, and saw Kazuto Sakuma holding the laptop while holding a Gaia Memory flash disk on his left hand, smirking at seeing her.

"Nice try, bitch…to bad you won't be needing this notebook…we can't let you live after you see this…and you'll be begging for mercy after I pin you down…"

Kazuto then revealed that he has a tattoo-like mark on his right inner bicep that resembles a USB port and inserts the flash disk there, slowly entering his arm where the flash disk's voice spoke.

Gaia Memory: "_GUITAR…_"

She stared wide-eyed as the guitarist of Λucifer slowly transformed into the **Guitar Dopant**, and slowly smashed the laptop into a ball of metallic junk, and Aoi began using her karate skills to fend off her attacker, but it was no use as his Dopant form was too strong as his body is made of tough armor, and easily knocked her out cold after grabbing her right leg when she performed her patented roundhouse kick, but as he caught it he punched her on her gut, and then threw her hard towards Otoya, knocking him down.

As he took out his "guitar axe", he was about to hack the two teen detective students to death when the Trumpet Dopant called his attention and saw what he meant.

"_Kazuto…forget those two…our target is getting away!_"

"_No problem, Sakuya…leave it to me!_"

The Guitar Dopant played his electric guitar and then jabbed it on the ground, producing a seismic wave which caused the ground to tremble, and Fujimaru felt the vibration and fell down. The Trumpet Dopant then caught up with the hacker and punched him on his gut, knocking him out. After that the two began to leave, not bothering to check on whether the two other teens should be killed or not.

- - -

Meanwhile, Kyuu, Ryu and Satoru were heading for the city hall to talk to the mayor about the incident and hoped that he would help in asking neighboring prefectures to help them in dealing with a new problem, but then they too encountered problems of their own, as Yoshihiko Nagai and Kiryu Atsurou of Λucifer blocked their paths, and the Renjou's and Ryu braced themselves as they assume that they have a weapon of sorts similar to Sakuya's.

"So…you must be from DDS. Sorry, nothing personal…we were paid to keep you out off our rear ends as you might discover the fact that our friend killed that Yoshikawa bastard…"

"Er…you just admitted it…and now we have proof…"

"Nagai, you fool…! You just gave us away…!"

"It's okay, Kiryu…they'll be dead anyway…"

At that moment, Kiryu took out a pair of Gaia Memory flash disks and inserted them on his hands that have markings of a pair of USB ports while Nagai did the same, having similar tattoo-like USB port mark on his right bicep.

Gaia Memory: "_GUITAR…_"

Gaia Memory: "_TAIKO…_"

Nagai and Kiryu underwent similar transformations and their forms are similar to Ookochi and Kazuto. Nagai became the **Taiko Dopant** while Kiryu became the **Electric Guitar Dopant**, and are ready to take their fight on Satoru, his son Kyuu, and Ryu Amakusa. The three wondered if Class B are in a similar situation, unaware that Fujimaru has already been taken away, and now the trio are about to fight the fight with their lives on the line.

**_To Be Continued…_**

Fujimaru kidnapped…

His laptop smashed…so no evidence…

Satoru and Kyuu Renjou plus Ryu Amakusa vs. the two Dopants…what are the chances of our heroes making it out alive?

**_Preview:_**

A brawl…but will our DDS heroes be able to stop a pair of Dopants who are superhumanly strong enough to withstand conventional weapons…but then a miracle might take place to help them…


	12. Self Destruction

**W**

Class Q is in a heap of trouble as Satoru Renjou, his son Kyuu, and friend Ryu, as they are being confronted by two of the Aucifer band members who revealed themselves as Dopants, and they intend to kill the detectives before things spill out.

Meanwhile, Class B is in a state of disarray as Fujimaru Takagi is being kidnapped by the other two Λucifer band members, and are taking him to an unspecified location where the head of the Sonozaki Crime Family organization is waiting, eager to have the Class B member's hacking skills to his palms, intending to use him for his own criminal matters.

- - -

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Detective School Q** is owned by TBS

**Kamen Rider Double** is owned by Ishimori Productions

**Bloody Monday** is owned by Ryuumon Ryou

- - -

Meanwhile, Kyuu, Ryu and Satoru were heading for the city hall to talk to the mayor about the incident and hoped that he would help in asking neighboring prefectures to help them in dealing with a new problem, but then they too encountered problems of their own, as Yoshihiko Nagai and Kiryu Atsurou of Λucifer blocked their paths, and the Renjou's and Ryu braced themselves as they assume that they have a weapon of sorts similar to Sakuya's.

"So…you must be from DDS. Sorry, nothing personal…we were paid to keep you out of our rear ends as you might discover the fact that our friend killed that Yoshikawa bastard…"

"Er…you just admitted it…and now we have proof…"

"Nagai, you fool…! You just gave us away…!"

"It's okay, Kiryu…they'll be dead anyway…"

At that moment, Kiryu took out a pair of Gaia memory sticks and inserted them on his hands that have markings of a pair of USB ports while Nagai did the same, having similar tattoo-like USB port mark on his right bicep.

Gaia memory: "_GUITAR…_"

Gaia memory: "_TAIKO…_"

Nagai and Kiryu underwent similar transformations and their forms are similar to Ookochi and Kazuto. Nagai became the **Taiko Dopant** while Kiryu became the Guitar Dopant, and are ready to take their fight on Satoru, his son Kyuu, and Ryu Amakusa. The three wondered if Class B are in a similar situation, unaware that Fujimaru has already been taken away, and now the trio are about to fight the fight with their lives on the line.

Kyuu took out a pair of steel pipes while Ryu was given a gun by Satoru while he causes a scene which alerted nearby policemen and showed them his detective badge and told them to have the place cordoned and evacuated, knowing the casualties would be high if innocents are caught in this mess. As the cops did what they were told, Kyuu and Ryu began running towards separate ways to split the two Dopants apart and try taking them by ambush, which Satoru was unsure about their plans.

He immediately contacted Morihiko Dan and told him of what happened and the two are exchanging words on what to do next, as both realized that the case Class Q and B are investigating are far more difficult than they thought.

- - -

**Self-Destruction**

Near the apartment where Sakuya Ookochi resided, Otoya and Aoi woke up after being knocked out for about twenty minutes and there they shook off their heads to remove their disorientation and realized what just happened. The laptop was wrecked, and rendered useless with no way of retrieving any file or data on Fujimaru taking the footage of the Dopant that killed Yoshikawa. Worse, they realized that the two Dopants took away Fujimaru, and they already got a very huge head start. Not wasting any time, they head off to find Class Q and tell them what happened and hope they could get a lead on where the two Λucifer members who took Fujimaru might be heading and where they are hiding.

- - -

Meanwhile, Satoru and the two Class Q teens are bracing themselves as the Taiko and Electric Guitar Dopants are brandishing their weapons, ready to make their kill when a passing police car came and saw the commotion, sensing that something is not right, so they stopped their car in between and got off, asking them what is going on. Satoru shouted at the two cops to be careful as the Taiko Dopant swings his pair of Taiko and it threw out fireballs and hit the police car, exploding. The driver was killed upon impact while the remaining policeman used his radio to call for backup.

"Dad…did you see that?"

"Son…Ryu…better stay back…this is very dangerous…"

The Renjou patriarch took the corpse's gun and opened fire at the Taiko Dopant, but the bullets just bounced off him, and he realized that this is a very difficult situation in his hands, as he and the surviving policeman continued to open fire, but then he saw the Electric Guitar Dopant toss Ryu aside while going after Kyuu, and then he realized what the two attackers are here for.

"_Blast…so they're here for Kyuu since he witnessed Sakuya Ookochi committing murder, and they intend to silence him…got to do something…!_"

As the two continued to open fire, five police cars arrived after some three minutes after getting word from the dispatcher about the attack, and they all got off their cars after forming a barrier and took out their weapons, ranging from hand guns, shot guns and rifles, giving the Taiko Dopant a warning, but after smashing the front hood of a car near him, the cops opened fire, keeping him busy while Satoru goes out of the way to help Kyuu.

- - -

At a few blocks away, Kyuu was running for his life after being chased by the Electric Guitar Dopant, who hacked and slashed several passerby's in his way, and the Class Q leader was running out of options on what he should do, seeing that two policemen who responded tried to stop him but saw the bullets hardly did anything to the Dopant. As he was running, he stopped upon seeing that he arrived at a park full of family goers taking a picnic, which are full of innocent children.

"_Oh…darn! Now I can't find a place to shake him off without having them get dragged in my mess…there's got to be a way to counter him…but guns are useless…so what should I use against…hmm…_"

As Kyuu was thinking of a way to fight off his pursuer, a thought came to his mind, and decided to try it out. He took out the device he found at one of the warehouses and fastened it around his waist. The Electric Guitar Dopant stopped on his tracks, surprised to see what Kyuu is doing, feeling threatened at what he just saw.

"What…??? You got a Gaia Memory too??? No fair! We weren't told about this!!!"

"Huh? I see…so this is a "Gaia Memory", huh? Okay…let's see if this can help me counter you…"

The Belt, which the buckle is red and resembles a large, straight-up capital "W", resembles a Memory Driver USB port device, appeared to be ready for activation, but then he doesn't know what to do next since he hasn't tested it yet, but then notices a case where a USB flash disk is stored. He took it and glanced at it, then at the slot of the "W" buckle, and there he gets the drift, grins as he prepares to insert it to the right side of the "W" slot port.

"Okay…now it's payback time…"

Kyuu inserts the Gaia Memory flash disk into the slot which is followed by a voice coming from the "W" buckle, surprising the two.

W Buckle: "_JOKER…_"

But then nothing happened, and Kyuu sweat-dropped, realizing that he is in bigger trouble. The Electric Guitar Dopant felt relieved that nothing happened and so he took out his "ax" and gets ready to slash his target in two. Kyuu began running around and went behind a parked van, hoping that he could hide but seeing that it was locked, he went underneath to hide, and from there he could see the Dopant's feet moving, circling around the vehicle looking for his prey.

"_Just go away…I need to find a safe place to pee…I don't want to wet my pants…_"

His musing was disrupted when he felt the van shaking and heard a loud sound, and he realized that the Dopant is chopping the van, and he slowly crawled to the front where he won't be seen by his pursuer, and he hid behind a parked car, he saw the Dopant using his electric guitar to chop off the van until it exploded, and a minute later or two he emerged from the blazing wreckage, unharmed, while shouting for Kyuu to show up.

"You've got to be kidding…even the flames and explosion didn't hurt him…"

A fire truck was passing by and is heading for the burning wreckage but then the Dopant stood in front and swings his "axe" upward and swings it downward, slicing the fire truck in half, resulting in another explosion, but there he spotted Kyuu from his point of view and is ready to go after him, but then Otoya and Aoi of Class B arrived, and saw the Dopant going after Kyuu, and then she saw a fire hydrant next to the Dopant and there she got an idea.

"Otoya…use your pillbox arrow to blast that hydrant and drench him…"

"I got it…thanks, Aoi…"

And so the Class B leader aimed the pillbox-laced arrow at the fire hydrant and fired, causing the hydrant to blew up and water to be released, drenching the Dopant, and then he aimed at the electric post, snapping the lines and the live wires made contact at the wet Dopant, electrocuting him, but then Kyuu and Otoya were surprised to see that the Electric Guitar Dopant is still standing, and there Ryu and Satoru arrived, seeing what is happening.

Satoru: "You're from Class B, aren't you?"

Kyuu: "This is Satoru Renjou…my dad, and Principal Dan's best partner and confidant…"

Aoi: "The other two Oni-like goons…they took off with Fujimaru…!"

At this point, the Taiko Dopant arrived, and he appeared to be steaming as he plowed his way through the squadron of police vans after killing a lot of SWAT team members and made his way here despite going through several exploding vehicles. Seeing that the two Dopants are near the gas station, Kyuu got an idea and glanced at the Class B leader, and Otoya got the message and fired two arrows at the two Dopants, and the pillbox-laced arrow tips sent then towards the gas station, and fired another round of arrows after making sure that no one is there, and the gas station exploded, blowing in to a ball of fire.

Kyuu: "Did you say Fujimaru's been taken?"

Aoi: "Yeah…two Oni-garbed guys…one holding a trumpet and the other a guitar…"

Ryu: "Kyuu…you said that you and Takagi saw one of the Λucifer band members committed a murder and used what appeared to be a flash disk to commit the crime…"

Kyuu: "Yeah…though I don't know how…but now it appeared that they used something and I think we now know how they committed the crime…"

Satoru then saw something coming out from the flames, and the two Dopants emerged, looking like smoking figurines yet they appeared to be unharmed and are ready to continue bringing their fight to the next level.

"It can't be…"

The two Dopants then saw something wrapped around Kyuu's waist and are rather disturbed by this fact though they noticed that nothing happened to him.

Taiko Dopant: "Hey…how come he's got a Gaia Memory…?"

Electric Guitar Dopant: "No worries…it didn't work on him…as you can see…"

Then suddenly, the two Dopants began to convulse as they seem to experience an undetected side effect stemming from their usage of the Gaia Memory flash disks that they're using, and within minutes the two collapsed, and "exploded". As the smoke cleared, the two Λucifer members were back to normal, though they are naked and burned beyond recognition, and as Otoya and Ryu approached the two corpses, they tuned to the rest and gave them quite a bad news which puts them on a set back and hamper their search for Fujimaru.

"They're dead…and burned beyond recognition, thus autopsy would be extremely difficult and may take a month to get results. We don't have that much time to wait. We've got to find a way to pinpoint Fujimaru's exact location on where he's taken…"

Satoru then noticed Kyuu wearing the device around his waist, and Kyuu then recalled that Fujimaru has a similar device resembling the "W" belt, and told everyone to head back to the rented apartment to see if that device is still in their room. Otoya, Aoi and Ryu also noticed the belt Kyuu's wearing and they all glanced at each other.

"Is that a "W"…?"

"And there's a flash disk inserted…"

"And the Λucifer members used those flash disks to turn them into superhuman entities…just like what those two did and used it to attack us…"

And so Satoru and the two DDS sections went back to the rented apartment to see what Kyuu has in mind as he wanted to check on something.

**_To Be Continued…_**

Okay…two Λucifer members out…two more to go. While Kyuu wants to check out the device that Fujimaru found and see if it is connected to the belt he's wearing, Fujimaru is still being taken to the Sonozaki Crime organization to have him "reprogrammed" to make use of his hacking abilities to so that the criminal organization would benefit from it.

**_Preview:_**

The rescue of Fujimaru Takagi is on…and Kyuu teams up with his dad to stage a daring rescue while the rest of Class Q and B provides distraction for the remaining two Λucifer ban members, the Trumpet and Guitar Dopants.


	13. Rescue Mission part 1

**W**

Class Q and B are now commencing their plan to rescue Fujimaru Takagi, who is being kidnapped by a crime family based in Futo City within the Shizuoka Prefecture in which they intended to use his superb hacking abilities to benefit their criminal activitries.

Meanwhile, a pivotal character from the manga, **Bloody Monday** makes an appearance here to give more light in the final chapters of this fic.

- - -

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Detective School Q** is owned by TBS

**Kamen Rider Double** is owned by Ishimori Productions

**Bloody Monday** is owned by Ryuumon Ryou

- - -

Tokyo, Japan…the next day, at a large building houses the secret government organization called "**Third-I**", which is covered as a public organization called the **Public Security Intelligence Agency**. The Prime Minister of Japan, **Masamune Kujou** arrived here after making a brief stop at his office after getting word from his grandson, Otoya, about the situation at Futo last night, about 12 MN, and told the dispatcher that he intends to have an emergency meeting with all important Third-I agents, with Fujimaru's safety as the chief subject on the emergency meeting.

- - -

**Rescue Mission part 1**

At the conference room, Third-I chief **Goro Kirishima** assembled all of its best agents and colleagues after Minister Kujou arrived to discuss about their plans on whether they should get physically involved in aiding the DDS students in staging a daring rescue on Fujimaru Takagi, recognizing the threat of using him as a pawn by any means as they assumed that he is still alive and assuming that they may have known him as a genius hacker.

Then someone came inside, and it was the vice chief of Third-I: **Ryuunosuke Takagi** - - Fujimaru's dad. And then the scene glances at the sowed seats where several Third-I agents are sitting down, ready for any actions to be taken when given their orders. They are:

Kano Ikuma

Minami Kaoru

Sonoma Takao

Kudo Akira

Sawakita Miki

Okita Koichi

Nakagawa Saori

Kamata Junichiro

Minister Kujou then told everyone to sit down and he began making his intentions known and the discussion commences, and opened the projector which shows the picture of Maya Orihara, the terrorist who was once involved with the Kamishima Cult that nearly wiped out Japan using the **Bloody Monday** virus. Ryunosuke wondered what she's gotten herself into and what connections she has in Futo.

Minister Kujou: "Thank you for coming and I apologize for the sudden emergency meeting. We all know that Fujimaru is now an important member of Third-I…and we know how dangerous it is if he gets in to the wrong hands…and that has just happened. Last night, I got a call form my grandson, Otoya, and he told me all about what's happening at the Shizuoka Prefecture…particularly in Futo City. He told me that he, and his friends who are currently students from Dan Detective School, have willingly aided another section from that school to investigate mysterious killings there involving policemen and warehouses…but now one of the students…Fujimaru, is kidnapped, by a group of teens, who appeared to be the members of the defunct band, Λucifer. According to Otoya, the two members of Λucifer appeared to be using some kind of USB flash disks which turns them into armored mercenaries of sorts, and deduced that these facts may be the cause of what's happening at Futo and the killings…to use it to kidnap Fujimaru. Luckily they left Otoya and Ms. Asada behind as they seem to be interested in going after Fujimaru. I told Otoya that Fujimaru is still alive because of an informer who told me that Maya Orihara is spotted somewhere within Shizuoka prefecture selling flash disks…and if that' is the case…then it is possible that she's working for a criminal organization who created those flash disks…and perhaps she may have told them about Fujimaru's hacking abilities which explains why he is kidnapped."

Goro Kirishima: "I contacted Dan Detective School and spoke to the principal…Morihiko Dan...about this and he agreed to allow us to get involved since we are facing a new, unknown threat, in which we, and Otoya and his friends' groups, do not know what we are facing, or where they got those new weapons…but if we don't make a move…we fear that this new organization might turn Fujimaru into a terrorist, so we must make preparations on finding a way on discerning Fujimaru's location…"

Karou Minami: "I may not be good on computers like Fujimaru, but I do believe we have a way of tracking down the men who took Takagi away. Though two members of Λucifer are killed, possibly, according to Otoya and a Kyuu Renjou, due to this so-called side effects of the flash disks used, the other two may still be alive and we could use their cellphones' GPS signals to lock in and we may have a chance to track them to their hideout."

Ryuunosuke: "Chief Kirishima…Minister Kujou…it might cause alarm for this unknown organization if we all go there since we believe Orihara is involved and may squeal on her new employers so it'd be best we only three of us would be sent there…or maybe have other unknown agents within our ranks to go there and split up, and disguise ourselves so that we won't be recognized…"

Minister Kujou: "I leave that to you…and I pray that you may succeed…we can't let another Bloody Monday…or a new breed of terror cause a pandemic within Japan…and we cannot let your son suffer eternally because of this new criminals roaming within Shizuoka Prefecture, so do what you must in order to save him…"

- - -

At their rented apartment, Kyuu and the rest were sitting down, waiting for word from Third-I about their answer, after Otoya called his grandfather about their dilemma and was told that they'll send in their "answer" by text on Otoya's cellphone. Meanwhile Satoru went to the hospital to check on Kyo to see how he's doing, while telling him of the situation.

Meanwhile Kyuu was in a state of disbelief that the other "W" device is missing, and assumed that Fujimaru brought with him, while Kazuma is analyzing the Gaia Memory flash disk on his laptop, with no success. He is baffled as to why it barely functions on the "W" device that Kyuu found at the warehouse a week ago, and why it doesn't work on laptops and computers.

"Honestly, Kyuu…how did you get hold of this flash disk and that device?"

"I don't know…really! I just found it at the warehouse during our arrival here…"

"Easy for you to say…"

"Zip it, Kinta! Kyuu's telling the truth. Even I couldn't tell what kind of device that works only on this W device…and how come it didn't work on you, Kyuu? What did it say when you used it?"

"Well…when I inserted it on the left slot of this W buckle…it said "Joker"…"

Class Q and B, along with Satoru, glanced at Kyuu, and the Renjou patriarch asked his son to try it again, and the Class Q leader reluctantly did so and inserted the Gaia memory stick on the left slot of the W buckle after the belt was formed, and the rest loks on to see what happens next.

W Belt: "_JOKER…_"

But then nothing happened, and they were all baffled by this, as was Kazuma. It did partially read the stick when Kazuma's laptop couldn't and they are starting to wonder what kind of crime organization that could create such dangerous devices that spawned their unknown enemies which easily overpowered the Futo Police.

Otoya's cellphone buzzed and checks on his message, and then glances at the rest and showed to them the message: "_RYUUNOSUKE, MINAMI AND KANO ARE COMING HERE…_"

Ryu nodded and told everyone to get ready as they await Third-I's arrival and a joint rescue mission is now underway, and they'll be needing a skillful tactic to save Fujiaru while trying to minimize the casualties as they anticipate that the kidnappers are many and assume that they too have flash disk devices.

- - -

At an unknown building somewhere in Futo City, Fujimaru slowly regained consciousness and finds himself tied up in a stretcher bed, with the two remaining Λucifer members wheeling him inside the lobby area where Maya Orihara is waiting and he mentally seethed at the sight, assuming that she's behind this latest caper. He tries to break free but was unable to.

"Maya…so you're behind this…"

"Ah…Fujimaru-kun…how nice to see you…though what you did wasn't nice, as it costs me a lot of money after you foiled the **Bloody Monday** scheme…"

"And now you're the one sending these band mates to do your dirty jobs using your flash disks to turn them into monsters…and now you are committing crimes using them…"

"Well…at least I'm not using a virus this time…and at least I'm not murdering people…at least not directly…well…be honored as you'll soon be re-christened…and serve a greater power…"

"What are you…HEY! STOP! DON'T TOUCH ME!!!"

Maya grinned as she opened his zipper and slips a hand inside his pants, fondling him while the two remaining Λucifer members smirked at what they are seeing, and wondered what's keeping their two band members busy, unaware of their demise.

"What's the matter…? You love perverted stuffs…and since Aoi Asada turned down your…"advances"…at least someone as beautiful and seductive as me would get to fulfill your fantasies…"

"Not from you! Let go!"

"Oh? Your birdie is already hard…boys…unzip him please…"

The Λucifer band members did so and they undo his lower garments and Maya smirked at the sight and got an idea to humiliate him before handing him to the Sonozaki family. As she was molesting him, a scientist came and broke up the revelry as her informed her about the preparations being ready to go. She smirked again as she stepped back ignoring the 15-year old teen cursing and swearing a lot. He was then wheeled away as she and the two Λucifer members went to another direction to meet Ryubee for their next job.

"_Just you wait, Fujimaru…I'll get revenge for ruining my plans recently…_"

**_To Be Continued…_**

Looks like the cast of Bloody Monday are making their presence known and are going to get involved to save Fujimaru with Principal Dan's permission as they both recognized the threat as they knew what would happen if Fujimaru is not saved.

Again Kyuu tries to use the "W" device and the Gaia memory disk but it still didn't work, much to everyone's confusion...and perhaps the answer to that riddle is the other "W" device and Gaia Memory disk which in Fujimaru's hands, though that may soon fall in the hands of the Sonozaki family who are now ready to make use of his hacking abilities...

**_Preview:_**

The rescue of Fujimaru Takagi is on…as Third-I meet with Class Q and B to conduct a rescue plan to save Fujimaru from his captors.

Meanwhile the Trumpet and Guitar Dopants make their move upon learning for their comrades' deaths and takes their anger on Class B.

A few more chapters and it'll end…


	14. Rescue Mission part 2

**W**

Class Q and B team up with the three main members of Third-I and are now going to commence a rescue plan to save Fujimaru Takagi, though their attempt might be delayed as they face off the remaining two Λucifer band members upon learning of their band-mates' deaths…

- - -

**_Disclaimer:_**

**Detective School Q** is owned by TBS

**Kamen Rider Double** is owned by Ishimori Productions

**Bloody Monday** is owned by Ryuumon Ryou

- - -

At a building somewhere within Futo, later that night, Takagi, still strapped on his bed, was taken to a laboratory where several scientists are waiting, and the room is huge as it resembles a factory of sorts, but the machines are mostly of experimental types, and the Class B member tries to break free but couldn't. He saw several scientists surrounding him while one of them took out something from his bag which contained a belt with the red "W" buckle and a Gaia Memory stick attached.

Then Maya Orihara came, dressed only in a nightgown and is smiling devilishly at the 15-year old teen. Fujimaru realized what this means and tries to resist, but realized that he is still tied up.

- - -

**Rescue Mission part 2**

The scene shifts near the ceiling where a window is shown, and through the tinted window reveals the Sonozaki family watching the scene below, having been informed that one of the W belts has been retrieved along with the Gaia Memory stick though the other belt remains missing, but Ryubee wasn't fazed as all that matters to him is that the so-called hacker is in his hands and couldn't wait to have him work for his family crime organization, but was rather baffled to see Maya having the scientists strip Fujimaru of his clothes, though Saeko and Wakana seem to be rather enjoying the "live show" and told their dad that his plans can wait.

Saeko: "Here are the records of what this Takagi boy can do…right now let's enjoy the show…huh?? That's Maya Orihara…what's she doing there???"

Ryubee: "Heh…she wants to exact revenge on that boy for ruining her plans to get rich by staging that **Bloody Monday** scheme in order to screw with the stock market…but that boy foiled her plans…and since she knew we wanted him alive because of his hacking skills, I guess this is as close as she can get to humiliate him…eh, Wakana…? Why are you fawning over that scene…?"

Wakana: "Ohh…he's so cute…especially when he's naked…"

Ryubee: "Seriously…Orihara wants to get even with that boy and…ah, fine, Orihara, just get this on with and after that we conduct the experiment…"

At the lower deck of the laboratory, Maya was straddling Fujimaru, as she commences to rape him despite his rebuttal though his body seemed to have already reacted to the arousal, even though he was screaming against this.

"GET OFF ME!!! I RATHER DIE A VIRGIN THAN LET YOU RAPE ME!!!"

"But you laid your yes on me…remember…? See…your body's enjoying this…and I didn't know you were this big…ay, yes…give me more…"

"NNNNOOOO!!!!!!"

The scientists were enjoying the show and some where whistling at this, while others were rather anxious to have the "live show" ended so that they can start their work and have Fujimaru subjected to the experiment with the "W" buckle in their hands, and the scene shifts to a table nearby where a Gaia Memory stick is laid. After ten minutes Maya was done, and licked the boy's torso before leaving, as the scientist inserted a helmet-like device on his head and began various methods to study his mental skills as a hacker, and though he tried to resist, the info is already been printed and the Sonozaki family read them, impressed as more info was shown and now they are certain that he is indeed a genuine hacker.

Ryubee: "Now you are the property of the Sonozaki family…and you will become our human computer to expand our empire here and beyond Futo! HA-HA-HA-HA!!!!"

Wakana: "Aww…can't I have fun with him before we brainwash him…? I want to feel his birdie on me…he looked so cute…and I can't let that Orihara bitch whore his way on to that Takagi boy…"

Saeko: "_Baka_! He's our precious resource…we deal with him for our empire's sake…not as your sex toy! Besides…I'm sure you'll find someone as worthy to inherit our empire and goal…that Takagi boy though suits him as our computer…but not as our dad's heir-apparent…"

Wakana: "Fine…but can I at least kiss his birdie.."

Saeko: "Enough you whore!"

Wakana: "Who are you calling a whore, you old hag! Maybe that's why you don't have a boyfriend yet…because all of your dates get killed after you dated them…"

Saeko: "THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS, YOU KEWPIE DOLL!"

Wakana: "Kewpie doll??? What about you, tulip face?"

Saeko: "TULIP FACE???!!!! I'LL SHOW YOU…"

Ryubee: "Girls…please…no squabbling…I'm sure I'll approve your dates when I see them…but right now that boy will be our computer…nothing more…so Wakana…keep your fantasy in line…"

Wakana sighed in defeat and glances at Fujimaru as he is trying to fight off the brainwashing methods of the scientists and pouts, saying "bye-bye, birdie…", causing the two to sweat-drop.

- - -

The next day, Ryuunosuke Takagi, Kaoru Minami and Ikuma Kanoh arrived, and were quite pleased to meet up with Aoi and Otoya while couldn't help but feel worried over Fujimaru's abduction, since they known him to be in danger when fallen in the wrong hands, and so they started to discuss what to do next, and the three Third-I agents looked on as Kyuu showed to them about the "W" buckle and the Gaia Memory stick as well as the footages that Fujimaru took about the Dopants which Kazuma was able to copy, and they all came to an agreement that they're in a different territory and are facing a brand new breed of villains that uses a different means to promote terrorism and a new weapon. Ryuunosuke glanced at the window as if he somewhat heard his son screaming for help, but he had to shrug it aside in order to concentrate on formulating a rescue plan to save him.

"_Be strong, Fujimaru…we'll save you and stop those bad guys…especially Maya Orihara…_"

- - -

An hour later, one of Ryubee's henchmen arrived and informed him about the fate of the two dead members of Λucifer, as well as an interesting information – Kyuu's possession of the other "W" buckle and the Gaia Memory stick, which made Ryubee more interested, and now he can be sure to create the "ultimate fighter" along with the hacker in their possession, and Maya Orihara asked for the possessor's description. After hearing this she took out her laptop and showed the picture of Kyuu, which the spy confirmed, and there she told the Sanazaki family about this.

"I see…so this Fujimaru and Kyuu are students of Dan Detective School…if we have him and that device…our empire will surely grow…and this city will be overrun by us…Maya…can you bring him to us?"

"Yes, of course…he'll be yours before the dark arrives…"

Sakuya volunteered to go with her to keep the other DDS students at bay as Maya tries to abduct Kyuu, wanting to avenge his comrades' deaths, intending to kill them as a last resort should things go wrong.

- - -

By afternoon, the three Third-I agents, along with Class Q and B, were traveling separately in downtown Futo, acting casual knowing that Fujimaru's abductors would show up and try to ambush them but Ryuunosuke, Minami and Kano were armed after hearing what the Λucifer band members are capable of after learning that they have possession of their Gaia Memory sticks. Ryuunosuke was with Aoi and Otoya while Minami and Kudo are with Class Q, splitting to two groups taking the east and west sections of the downtown in hopes of attracting their opponents and lure them away from the city to face them in an area where no casualties would be dragged in.

- - -

At the east portion, Minami, Kanou and Class Q are sitting separately at a bench in a park, awaiting for any of the bad guys to arrive and make a move, but so far things looked quite peaceful, and the same goes for the west section, as Ryuunosuke and Class B are on the lookout as well. They didn't see anything suspicious but in the next few minutes things will change…for the worse, that is.

Ryuunosuke: "So far…things look peaceful here…"

Otoya: "Orihara should show up now…I'm sure she wants us dead for foiling "Bloody Monday" several months back…no doubt that she'll do anything to make us lower our guards…"

Aoi: "If Orihara shows up…she's mine…I'm going to make her pay for scarring my leg…"

"You won't get the chance…she's busy for the moment…so you'll have to deal with me…bitch."

Ryuunosuke and the two Class B members stood on their ground as Kiryu Atsurou shows up, and immediately jabbed his Gaia Memory Stick on his left palm and the Third-I agent saw with his own eyes what Class B meant about the power of the memory sticks they saw.

Gaia Memory Stick: "_GUITAR…_"

Atsurou slowly changes into the Electric Guitar Dopant, almost resembling the Oni performer they killed a week back, and then swings his "axe" at the teens but they ducked it and the Takagi patriarch took out his weapons and open fired, but to his surprise the bullets just bounced off, and not a single dent was seen on the Dopant's body.

"That won't work…and you all be dead except for that other boy…though he looks childish…he'll make a good experiment to toy with…but that's what our employers wanted and we don't care…"

Otoya and Aoi stood still and went glowed in the dark, realizing what the Dopant meant, in which they realized that someone's about to be abducted – Kyuu!

Ryunosuuke: "Otoya! Aoi! Go!!! Find Kyuu and get him away from here as far as you can!!!"

Otoya: "Aoi! Come on!"

As the two Class B members are about to leave the park, they heard a huge gunfire coming from the other side of the city, and they realized what this means, and now they're in a dilemma as to what they should do next, and what they should do to stay alive.

- - -

At the western portion of Futo, Minami and Kanou were firing their high-powered weapons at the Trumpet Dopant but to their shock their weapons' bullets did little to contain him, and told Class Q to fall back and hide, and as they did so, Maya Orihara showed up behind from the bushes and used a karate chop to hit Kyuu on the back of his head, knocking him out.

Ryu and Kinta saw this and tried to go help but the Trumpet Dopant uses his trumpet, which is in gun mode, and kept the two Class Q members at bay, allowing Maya to board a waiting van and escaped with Kyuu, but then another van arrived, and it turn out to be reinforcements from Third-I, but then the Trumpet Dopant quickly toggled his weapon and it became Trumpet Mode, and blew the "trumpet", producing an explosive sound causing the pursuing van to explode, and the two Third-I agents and Class Q stared wide-eyed in horror, realizing that they underestimated their opponents.

"Heh…that's the power of a "Dopant"…you can't touch any of us…"

"You…you're Sakuya, aren't you?? What do you intend to do with our friend???"

"None of your business, blue-hair…you'll be dead by the time you…UUURRRRHHHKKKKGGG!!! Wha-what's happening…RRRAAAAGGGGHHHHKKKK!!!!! This…why is this….this never…AAAARRRRGGGHHHH!!!!!"

The Trumpet Dopant was convulsing in pain, and a few more moments he exploded, leaving nothing but his mangled remains of his body, alongside the wrecked memory stick. As Minami and Kanou checked on it, Ryu and Kinta are scrambling to call the Futo Police to be on a lookout for the van, which Megumi was able to memorize the van's design, while Kazuma hesitantly tries to contact Satoru Renjou about what just happened, fearing what would happen should he find out about his son's abduction.

- - -

Atsurou was also suffering the same fate as Sakuya, as he too exploded after several minutes of using the Gaia Memory stick, and exploded after receiving gunshots from Ryuunosuke, and all that was left of him was his mangled remains and a memory stick. The two Class B members checks on the remains, while Ryuunosuke checks on with the broken remains of the Gaia Memory, seeing that it was beyond use to try figuring it out.

"_Darn…we we're ill-prepared for this…but what would they want with Kyuu…?_"

- - -

Inside the van, Maya frisks Kyuu's body and bag, and to her delight she found the other "W" Belt and the Gaia Memory stick, and with two of these devices and Gaia Memory sticks in the Sonozaki Family's possession, they can create the "ultimate assassin" and she'll be paid handsomely for her efforts, and is confident that no one can track her down as the two Dopants are keeping Third-I and the DDS students busy, though she knew the ultimate fate of the two Λucifer members, who by now are already dead due to the Gaia Memory sticks they used turn out to be experimental types, which the Sonozaki Family intended to observe them to find its side effects before planning to mass-produce the final prototypes so that they can sell them to underworld crooks.

"_In a few minutes I'll be a million Yen richer, enough to make up the loss I incurred six months ago due to the aborted Bloody Monday scheme…at least that Takagi boy wil no longer pester me as he'll become the Sonozaki Family's human computer…_"

**_To Be Continued…_**

- A brief, but huge fight…

- The two remaining Λucifer members killed…perhaps due to the side effects of the Gaia Memory sticks that they're using…but then we don't know what caused these effects to happen…

- Kyuu's been abducted…what is the Sonozaki family up to and why are they interested in him? Could it be that he has the possession of the other W Buckle and the Gaia Memory stick?

- Now the rescue mission will be more daring as they now have to rescue Kyuu as well…that is, if they could locate where the boys are taken…

**_Preview:_**

Satoru Renjou and Ryuunosuke Takagi makes a daring rescue to save their sons before falling victims to the Sonozaki family's machinations…but will they be able to pull it off knowing that they're up against an unknown organization capable of producing Dopants?

And the next chapter will be the finale, as sacrifices are to be made in order to save Kyuu and Fujimaru…so tune in next chapter to see who'll win and who'll die…it'll be a tragedy to remember…


	15. Final Chapter

**W**

Welcome to the final chapter of this fic, this is where it all ends…but also serves as a bridge that will give you readers hints on where will this lead to and what lies ahead as I'll be planning on making the sequel after this, but it all depends on what the ending here is like and the reception of this fic will be.

As the rescue mission is underway, there will be lots of sacrifices to be made as Fujimaru and Kyuu are to be used as experimental guinea pigs in an effort to use them to further benefit the Sonozaki Family's criminal empire and operations, so here it is…the final chapter.

- - -

**_Disclaimer:_**

**Detective School Q** is owned by TBS

**Kamen Rider Double** is owned by Ishimori Productions

**Bloody Monday** is owned by Ryuumon Ryou

- - -

An hour later, Fujimaru Takagi woke up after being sedated following extensive research on his brainwave patterns and soon realizes that his hacking abilities were being copied on a supercomputer and now another experiment is about to commence and he attempts to break free, only to realize that he is still strapped, dressed only in a hospital pajamas. Looking down he was surprised to see the "W" belt attached on his waist. He wondered how his captors found out about this and what do they intend to do with him and the device.

"So…finally awake…good, your consciousness is needed in order for our next experiment to push through…and thanks to you, we now have the brainwave patterns encoded to our computer…but it doesn't mean we have no more uses for you…being that you're the so-called "Falcon"…we still need you…as our supercomputer. And since you have ½ of the W device…it'll be easier now we have the other "W" device…and another guinea pig to try out…"

The voice came from a speaker though the young Takagi couldn't tell where the voice came from as he was busy scanning the room which appeared to be a laboratory, not noticing the window far up near the ceiling where Ryubee Sonozaki is watching from the tinted window.

"What do you want from me??? If it's my hacking skills, then you can have them! You don't need me!"

"On the contrary…we do NEED you…as I've said earlier…we need you as our human computer…whether you like it or not…now begin the process…"

Nodding, the lead scientist then took the Gaia Memory and inserted it on the right side of the "W" buckle which the voice spoke and seem to have activated its mechanism.

W Belt: "_CYCLONE…_"

That, along with the wires and suction caps attached on his body, Fujimaru screams in pain as the machine attached to the bed, along with the W Belt, began to send shockwaves that causes a painful sensation on his whole body.

- - -

Another hour later, Kyuu was being wheeled towards the same room as Fujimaru, dressed in hospital pajamas and the "W" Belt attached around his waist, and he was roused from his "induced" sedation by the sounds of Fujimaru's scream, and there he realized that he is inside a laboratory and saw several men in surgeon and scientist outfits ready to conduct an experiment on him as they began putting suction caps on his upper body.

"What the...???!! What is this?? What are you planning to do???!!! And what did you do to Fujimaru???!!!! I want an answer!!!! Are you the ones who made these Gaia Memory sticks???!!! And these "W" devices came from you???!!!!"

"You need not to know them, student of Dan Detective School...Fujimaru Takagi is our main objective as his hacking abilities he used to foil the Bloody Monday incident several months ago will be a big use to us...but since you also have the other half of the "W" device...you'll make a good addition to our experiment...as you get to be our computer's body...while the Takagi boy will be our computer's brain...begin the experiment..."

As the lead scientist began to activate the switch, the machines activated and Kyuu was shouting in pain as electricity and energy emanated from the machine's wires and suction caps coursed through the Class Q member's body, as the Sonozaki patriarch looks on.

- - -

Meanwhile, Maya Orihara has already left the unspecified building after receiving her payment that amounts to Y 1,000,000 in hard cash. She was pleased and looks forward to accept another assignment form the Sonozaki family though she regretted not able to stay to see Fujimaru suffered as she has other "commitments" to attend to.

- - -

At the Futo Hospital, Kotaro Nanami and a few Third-I agents are there to keep Kyo Renjou company as Satoru Renjou prepares to depart for the area where Kyuu is located as they managed to get a fix on his location, and they all have some last-minute talk in regards to why the kidnappers had a sudden interest in Kyuu and why Kyo guessed that the ones who took Fujimaru are the ones who took Kyuu.

"Here…check this out…"

The youngest Renjou child opened the laptop which shows the "W" device and the Gaia Memory stick which was taken by Kyuu via the camera phone and saved it here on the laptop. As Satoru and the Third-I agents looked on, Kyo made his next statement which made some sense on the current situation.

"Imagine this…so Takagi is a hacker who turn out to be the one who saved Japan from a cult intending to use a virus and a bomb to cause a massacre, and if this fact gets to the underground mafia-like goons, either he gets killed or use his abilities…which you, Ryuunosuke Takagi, believe this is the case…"

"Yes…I believe that my son's kidnappers are intending to blackmail him to lend his hacking abilities…"

"But there's another scenario which I think would be different…"

"Which is…?"

"What if they brainwashed him…?"

"Are you saying…?"

"It's a likely possibility…since your son…and my twin brother, have already witnessed the Λucifer band members using the so-called "Gaia Memory" sticks which gave them different forms…in this case the armored forms of the Oni performers whom they murdered, and when word got Fujimaru is a skilled hacker, the Λucifer creeps took him away to their employers…"

"But why did they took your brother with them after a few days?"

"Something hit me after they took my brother…and I recalled what he told and showed me…the "W" devices…and I believe that holds the key…and maybe that might be among the reasons why both my brother and Fujimaru are taken away…Dad told me when nii-san attempted to use the "W" device to combat the Λucifer guys, the device only said "Joker"…but nothing happened…also, a few days before Fujimaru was taken, nii-san said that he too has another "W"device and a Gaia Memory stick."

"So then…they'll use both of these devices…"

"On our two DDS friends…that's a possibility…but the worse case scenario would be Fujimaru might be brainwashed to serve our unknown enemy…Mr. Takagi…dad…be prepared…we are fortunate that the Λucifer band members were killed…possibly due to some side effects of those flash disks they're using…but there might be a possibility that the kidnappers might have them too…so…please be careful…"

Nodding Satoru gave his youngest son a hug which Kyo never experienced before. He hugged him in return without question and the Renjou patriarch leaves the room with Ryunosuke and from there Kyo felt his heart beating fast…getting a feeling that something bad might happen though he is confident that his dad will return…with Kyuu and Fujimaru in tow.

Outside the hospital, two vans are waiting…and are ready to roll. On the first van, Ryunosuke took Minami and kanou with him and the van cruises off, while in the second van, Satoru boards with Class Q and B in tow and cruises off as well. The Renjou patriarch instructs Kazuma to open his laptop and input a series of codes, and within a minute a beeping signal can be seen on the map of Futo.

"We found him…Kyuu is in the middle of Futo…and I believe that's where Fujimaru Takagi is being kept as well…Otoya…call Ryunosuke and tell him we got a positive lock on the two boys' locations…and tell him to get ready…"

"I'm on it…"

- - -

At the unidentified building, several men dressed in 1940's clothing are guarding the entrance, instructed by Ryubee Sonozaki to kill anyone that attempts to enter the building by force, and were given Gaia memory sticks in case police arrives, and they began to make rounds to make sure no one gets near the entrance though they were unaware of what's happening inside as Kyuu and Fujimaru are screaming due to the experimental procedures done to them.

Meanwhile, ten minutes from the building, two vans are nearing their destinations as Ryuunosuke Takagi and Satoru Renjou are leading the rescue mission after the Renjou patriarch told the others that he placed a tracking device on Kyuu's pants just hours before he was abducted, and since the henchmen did not discard Kyuu's clothes or check it for any devices, the Third-I agents and the two DDS sections have a good lock on where Kyuu is taken, and are sure that Fujimaru is there as well. Minami contacted Third-I for additional reinforcement to help them in their rescue as they are now preparing the assault as soon as they checked out the routes that they intend to enter.

- - -

Back at the laboratory, Kyuu was being wheeled out of the lab after the "experiment" on him was "completed", and now he is being taken to another room to "recover", and is being escorted by a few scientists, with the "W" belt still attached to his waist. He was barely conscious to see that Fujimaru is still being administered with the devices and a "helmet" is connected on his head, and as he was being taken out of the lab and towards the hall, the Class Q leader was mentally taken by surprise as he started to feel voices speaking inside his head.

"_Mako…why…why did you join the Kirishima cult…???_"

At first Kyuu thought he was hallucinating but then he heard the same voice again, and within a few minutes he was able to confirm which voice that spoke in his head came from: Fujimaru Takagi!

"_Orihara-sensei…so you're the spy…you posed as our teacher…and you were the one who squealed about my hacker skills to those terrorists…Otoya…let's look for some porn sites…Wow…Aoi has some sexiest panties around…No…my dad did not betray Third-I…he was framed…It's time for the Falcon to get to work..i'll hack in to the computer of Tokyo Tower…to put a stop to Bloody Monday…_"

As the scientists stopped by an elevator, Kyuu noticed that one of the scientists is holding a bag of syringe with needles laced with tranquilizers and seeing that his strap was loosened, he seized the chance to escape and grabbed the syringes and jabbed them on the scientists, and within five minutes, his captors are knocked out. Now all he has to do now is find a way out. As he passed by a lab room, he saw a box that houses several items, which turn out to be Gaia Memory sticks which are different from the ones that Λucifer used, and took them with him just in case.

"_Too…dazed to get out of the building…and this place is probably wire-tapped…so I can't…use the phone…but…how and why is it that I could hear Fujimaru's voice…this doesn't make any sense…unless…_"

Once again, Kyuu hears the same voices he heard, which came from Fujimaru, but this time he got a visual of the words, which surprises him more and slowly realized what this means.

"_Orihara-sensei…so you're the spy…you posed as our teacher…and you were the one who squealed about my hacker skills to those terrorists…Otoya…let's look for some porn sites…Wow…Aoi has some sexiest panties around…No…my dad did not betray Third-I…he was framed…It's time for the Falcon to get to work..i'll hack in to the computer of Tokyo Tower…to put a stop to Bloody Monday…_"

"_I…get it…the machines used on me and Fujimaru…it gave us a mental connection…! Let's see if this works…and if it does…I might be able to help him get out of this place…_"

Concentrating hard, Kyuu tries to do a mental connection to get through the Class B member and see what he can do to help him, and slowly he was able to reach through his fellow DDS schoolmate and he can tell that he is being brainwashed to serve the Sonozaki Family.

- - -

At he lab, Fujimaru was slowly losing the struggle and is just minutes away to becoming a mindless puppet to the aristocratic family syndicate when he heard a voice calling out to him, and he could hear his own voice speaking to him mentally, which slowly worked its way and little by little giving him the mental strength to regain control of his sanity.

"_Orihara-sensei…so you're the spy…you posed as our teacher…and you were the one who squealed about my hacker skills to those terrorists…Otoya…let's look for some porn sites…Wow…Aoi has some sexiest panties around…No…my dad did not betray Third-I…he was framed…It's time for the Falcon to get to work…i'll hack in to the computer of Tokyo Tower…to put a stop to Bloody Monday…_"

"_Wha…am I talking…to myself…?_"

"_Fujimaru! It's me…Kyuu!_"

"_Wha…??? Kyuu? Kyuu Renjou???!!!_"

"_Stay with me…don't give in…I'll get you out of here and we'll stop these guys…the machines used on us gave us some kind of telepathic connection…and I bet these "W" belts play a hand here…right now you've got to focus on keeping your mind intact! Try to hold on for a few moments as I'll try to short out this building's power supply…I'm still with you so don't try to give in…_"

"_I…I'll…try…_"

"_Fujimaru…I found out…that you're a skilled hacker…try to mentally hack through the machines…short them out so that you won't lose to them…_"

"_I'll try…_"

Doing what Kyuu suggested, Fujimaru tried to mentally fight back, and the machines used to brainwash him were starting to get erratic and the scientists scrambled to get their systems back online, but then Kyuu managed to find the building's main power supply and doused the ports with water, shortening them out causing a blackout on the building.

Ryubee: "Quick! Activate the generators!"

Scientist: "We're on it…!"

- - -

Outside the building, Third-I agents arrived and seizes the opportunity as the guards were distracted by the blackout inside the building, enabling Ryuunosuke and Satoru to sneak their way inside the building while Otoya and Kinta hid behind the bushes to wait for the moment to strike, but the other guards managed to insert the Gaia memories inside a part of their bodies and slowly changes into their Dopant forms, resembling **army ants**. The Third-I agents open fire but the bullets just dented and were slowly being killed off.

Ryu then recalled what otoya told them and told Otoya to fire an explosive-tipped arrow at the fire hydrant near the Dopants and he did, and the Dopants were doused with water, while the Class B leader fired at the electric post, severing the electrical lines and it touched the Dopants, right on the spot where the Gaia memory sticks are inserted, causing it to short-circuit and electrocuting the enemies, killing them on the spot. As the rest of the remaining Third-I agents stormed the building, more arrived and stood guard outside the building.

- - -

Inside the building, Ryuunosuke and Satoru used the darkness of the hall to their advantage and disabled several guards in order to lessen the chances of getting caught, and slowly climbed their way up to the 8th floor, in which in the 6th floor they found Kyuu, but where baffled at seeing him talking to himself, but then the Class Q leader told the two adults what has happened to him and how he got them. Realizing this, the two adults became determined to save Fujimaru and stop the villains at any costs.

- - -

At the laboratory, the power was 60% back and the scientists are about to resume the experiment but then the power was cut off due to the power lines outside the building being severed, and one of the guards came inside and made a startling news which alarmed the Sonozaki Family.

"Sir…several government agents are outside and some have made their way inside…they're probably here to rescue the boy! We have to evacuate!"

"Damn! You…take the papers and leave…"

Suddenly an explosion occurred and the machines were exploding while fire enveloped the room where Ryubee and his henchmen are inside, the flames caught up with the printed data of Fujimaru's hacking abilities and this was a huge loss. As they scrambled to get out of the room, Kyuu, his dad, and Ryuunosuke made their way inside and disabled the scientists, and untied Fujimaru, who is barely conscious after fighting off the mind-control attempt, mentally exhausted but was nevertheless won the battle.

"Satoru…Kyuu…we'd better head for the roof…the Third-I agents are fighting with the goons…we might get caught in the crossfire if we head back down…"

Nodding, they all head for the fire exit and went up to the rooftop of the building, which is on the 26th floor.

- - -

At the 23rd floor, Kyuu, his dad and Ryuunosuke paused briefly to get a breather after several minutes of non-stop climbing on the stairs, and were fortunate that not a single henchman came in their way, and resumed climbing up after a five-minute rest. At the 26th floor, they managed to reach the top, and Satoru was the first to come out of the open, and when he went to the edge to look down, he was surprised to see the Third-I agents being decimated by a flying entity and heads back towards the entrance of the rooftop.

"We got problems…our agents are fighting something…"

"Must be one of the goons using a Gaia Memory Stick…"

Ryuunosuke then glances at Fujimaru and Kyuu, seeing them wearing the "W" Belts and got an idea as he recalled what he was told back te\hen before Kyuu was abducted.

"Fujimaru…Kyuu…can you try activating those belts you're wearing?"

Satoru and the two teen detective students glanced at each other at the question but then the conversation continues.

"Kyuu…you said that the belt won't work after you inserted that stick…but what if you and my son activated them at the same time? You said you developed a mental link with Fujimaru…so what if it works…?"

Before anything can be said, a Dopant appeared from the roof of the rooftop, flying, and she resembles a human-like tulip flower and fires a blast, which seemingly struck Satoru, sending him falling off the rooftop down to the ground. Ryunosuke took out his gun and open fire, but the bullets were no match for the intruding Dopant.

Kyuu: "DAD!!!!!"

"Give us the boys and surrender…or die!"

"Never!"

But the Dopant fired again, and blasted a hole on Ryuunosuke's chest and sends him falling off to his death as well, and the two teenagers shed tears at seeing their fathers senselessly killed and were angered by this, so they stood up and took out their Gaia Memory sticks and inserted them. Fujimaru inserted his on the right side of his belt while Kyuu inserted his on the left side of his belt.

Kyuu: "Darn you…!"

Fujimaru: "You…you killed our dads…now we'll make you pay! You want my hacking skills???!!! You'll have to kill me!!! Right here…right now!!!! We put an end to this!!!!"

As the flying Dopant looks on, the two teen detective students jabbed their Gaia memory sticks inside their "W" belts, ready to take the risk of what effects would hit them the moment they activated it.

Fujimaru's "W" Belt: "_CYCLONE…_"

Kyuu's "W" Belt: "_JOKER…_"

At the ground, Third-I agents held their grounds and opened fire at the another deadly-looking Dopant, resembling a doll, Minami and Kanou evacuates the two DDS sections, seeing how dangerous the situation is getting, but then everyone, including the Dopant, looked up seeing a huge light lit before an explosion.

- - -

At the Futo Hospital, Kyo clutched his chest as if he felt something and glanced at the window, and then something hit him as he got an eerie feeling which Kotaro Nanami came to comfort him.

"Dad…"

"You're dad will be okay…"

"No, Nanami-sensei…something happened to dad…"

- - -

At the rooftop of the building, the the Dopant, resembling a flower, remained floating as a new figure was standing on the floor of the rooftop, where two bloodstained spots can be seen. The figure stood still, fists clenching and its eyes lit brightly. The left side was colored light-black while the right side is colored green. Behind his back was a cape-like scarf flapping as wind blew at their direction. Then the scene shifts on the figure's waist, which shows the "W" belt, appearing that it was single when Kyuu and Fujimaru had two.

After two minutes of staring at each other, the figure and the Dopant began charging at each other, and the figure spoke with two voices emanating, screaming for blood as the battle commences.

W: "**Blast you!!! We'll put an end to your terror and this is for our dads!!! We won't lose to criminals like you!!!! We will free Futo from the likes of you!!!!!**"

As the two combatants, the Dopant and the figure with two body colors, charged at each other, their right fists moved and connected with each others' target, landing a blow and the scene was lit in an explosive light, which it slowly faded into nothingness…

- - -

Well…that ends our "W" fic, and yeah…it's sort of a cliffhanger, but this would also serve as a prequel, as I'll be planning to upload the sequel within 2010. there the sequel will pick up where W left, and this will focus on Kyuu and Fujimaru trying to figure out who is behind the Dopant attacks and who created the Gaia memory sticks.

The title for the sequel will be titled "**W-B-X: Double Boiled Extreme**".

Thank you for tuning in. Be on the lookout for the sequel, probably be up by 2nd quarter 2010.


End file.
